


Ships And Shit(Marvel)

by Rose39



Series: Marvel Ships [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel's Next Top Model, Next Avengers, Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon 2012)
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Character Death, Child Death, Emotional Abuse, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Multi, Past Child Abuse, Physical Abuse, high school aus, soulmate aus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2019-06-17 02:35:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 162
Words: 27,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15451497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose39/pseuds/Rose39
Summary: A bunch of shipping prompts used for Marvel characters.If you have a ship you'd like to see or a prompt you'd like me to use, details will be in Chapter 1, as well as where to submit them.Requests Are Open 24/7 Unless This Message Is Gone!Chapters with !!!!! Contain sensitive content, and you should proceed with caution.





	1. NERD, Peter(Parker)/Sam(Alexander)

"Look Pete, I don't even know why you chose to fly in on a plane when," Sam looks around taking note of his surroundings, "you know..."

"You're going to be at the airport, that's all I asked, we're boarding in ten and should be there soon," Peter replies.

"Fine," the human rocket sighs.  
~~~Later~~~  
Peter gets off the plane and begins looking for Sam, it only takes him about two seconds to spot the big, bedazzled sign, reading “NERD”, and the smirking teen holding it.

"Jerk," the wall crawler hits the other in the shoulder.

"Nerd," the human rocket bumps shoulder with him.

"Get a room!" Another patron of the airport calls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Incest(That includes adopted), no OCs(reader accepted but I hold the right to decline them), no aunt May, no Logan(I'm sorry, but I can't write him worth shit and I don't want to ruin it), no cheating(if they are in a relationship in the canon and you have a different ship for them it doesn't count)
> 
>  
> 
> [I Take Requests Here.](https://rosie39.tumblr.com/post/177500739063/i-want-your-help-with-my-december-story%22)  
> 


	2. I Am Not Cute! Loki/Stephen

Stephen sees Loki petting a cat, a smile on his face, and a new softness in his eyes.

"That's adorable," the sorcerer coos, smirking as the God jumps, looking him dead in the eyes with a look that could kill.

"I Am Not Adorable! I Am Dark, And Mysterious, And Dangerous, And Very Pissed Off!" Loki protests.

"How cute," Strange teases more as the trickster comes at him, only to fall into one of his portals, "And stupid."


	3. Tired? Bucky/Thor

Thor stretches, letting out a long, loud yawn.

"Yeah, being pretty must be tiring," Bucky hums nonchalantly.

Thor tilts his head to the side slightly, before smiling wide.

"Then you must be exhausted."

Bucky's face turns bright red, and he can't look the God in the eyes.

He hadn't even meant for Thor to hear him.


	4. Was That So Hard? Natasha/Bruce

Bruce lets out a long sigh and leans back on the couch next to Nat.

"God, getting a girlfriend looks a lot easier in the movies," the doctor huffs.

"How about I take you to one then?" Natasha offers, smirking.

Bruce's face turns bright ass red.

"FUCKING SMOOTH! HOLY CHRIST!" Clint yells from the vents, ruining the moment completely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, Clint.


	5. What Is Weakness? Sam(Alexander)/Peter(Parker)

Peter laughs, switching the sugar out for salt before Sam wakes up.

Sam doesn't spare Peter even the slightest glance before he makes his coffee, dumping enough “sugar” in it to kill a horse, and sits down to drink it.

The wall crawler almost can't hold back his laughter as the human rocket realizes what he's done, and sends him a death glare.

The web slinger is less amused as the younger teen continues to gulp down the entire cup, and go back for more, using the salt again.

"What is weakness?" Sam whispers, repeating the process.

"Holy..."

They don't speak or make eye contact for the rest of the day.


	6. Fuck You! Stephen/Loki

Stephen, Thor, and(an unwilling)Loki are having breakfast together, and while the Sorcerer Supreme and God Of Thunder are discussing things the God Of Mischief is eating.

Loki watches at someone outside actually manages to trip on nothing and roll a few feet down hill.

He starts laughing so hard he chokes on his food.

Thor starts patting his brother's back roughly.

"Wow, Loki, don't die on us!" Stephen laughs.

"Don't tell me what to do! I'll die whenever I want!" Loki yells.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not even sorry, because it was unintentional, but you know what? I laughed a little.
> 
> #Fuck you Thanos.  
> #I know you can't hashtag here.


	7. Screams Of..? Thor/Bucky

Thor is telling a story to Peter, Shuri, and Sam when they all hear Bucky scream.

"Peter, Shuri, you two stay here, he gets pretty intense if he's having PTSD, and I don't want to explain to Tony, your aunt, or your brother why you're bleeding," Sam explains as he and Thor head to check on the Winter Soldier.

They both slowly enter his room, only to find him laughing.

"I am confused," Thor states loudly.

"What else is new?" Bucky laughs more.

"What's going on?" Sam asks.

"Nat wanted me to play this stupid video game...I wasn't told there was going to be jump scares..."

"James, if I didn't care for you as much as I do, I would hate you right now," Thor shakes his head.

"Well I hate you in general, but this just adds to it," Sam walks away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sam Wilson.... Just in case...


	8. Foolish Decision, Natasha/Bruce

Natasha is getting ready for bed, and Bruce is in the bathroom.

Nat sits on the bed, taking off her shoes when Bruce decides it would be fun to sneak up on her.

As he gets within arms reach he's thrown to the ground, the knife that's usually in Nat's boot is now pressed to his back.

"I am so sorry...it's so easy to forget you're an assassin.." The doctor whines.

"No, I'm sorry.." Natasha stands, helping him up, "but if you ever do that again I'm not going to be."

"Got it.." He nods.


	9. Somebody! Shuri/Peter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, Anonymous, for this request, I'm not sure if this is entirely what you wanted, but if not, tell me, and I'll write a new one, and I even included Ned and MJ like you wanted!

Alien attacks, super soldiers, high tech alien weaponry in gang bangers' hands, and after all that, the thing that takes Peter down is an earthquake.

Okay, so the earthquake knocked a building down and Peter was A: In his civilian clothes trying to show Shuri some fun New York stuff with Ned and a bemused MJ, and B: If he didn't take the hit a little kid was going to get hurt.

Now he's on the ground, a small trickle of blood coming from his forehead, which Ned is trying desperately to stop while MJ calls an ambulance.

Shuri said it would be better to keep his head elevated, so she sat down and put his head in her lap.

"I know this is probably uncomfortable, and I'm sorry, but it is for your wellbeing," Shuri sighs, pushing some of his bloody hair out of his face.

"It's perfect, because I get to stare up at you...it's a great view," the wall crawler chuckles.

"I think he's lost a lot of blood...he's not making a lot of sense," Ned comments.

"Ambulance is on the way," MJ announces.

"Maybe I just need some milk," Peter laughs as Shuri cracks a smile.

"You're so weird, Parker," MJ sighs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, if this isn't what you wanted I'll be happy to do another one, Anonymous.
> 
> (Edit) I just realized that the request said “In Class” as in Peter gets hurt in class... I didn't even notice that part for some reason, so sorry anon, if you want me to redo it I won't be upset, I can't believe I messed it up.
> 
> If anyone else has a request hit me up, and I'll see what I can do!


	10. I'm In Love With A Child... Scott/Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess where I went today. :}

"Geez, it's gotten dark.." Hope complains as they walk through a forest, because Scott broke/lost  ** _Both_** of their suits.

"I got this!" Scott gets a big smile as he stomps his light up sneakers that he totally didn't buy in the kid's section then grow them because that would be stupid.

"Why are you like this?" Hope holds her face in exasperation at how inexcusably adorable Scott is.


	11. You Lie! Sam(Alexander)/Peter(Parker)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got this prompt from another OTP thing, so if you recognize it, you're awesome ;)

"Peter and I don't have pet names for each other," Sam denies, nonchalantly

"Uh huh," Luke nods.

"Hey, you know what bees make, right?" Danny asks.

"Honey?" Sam shrugs.

"Yes, Sam?" Peter calls from the next room.

"Don't lie to our faces ever again," Ava crosses her arms.


	12. What Is Love? Loki/Stephen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next few are domestic AF, because I want something domestic and fluffy, and full of tooth rotting sweetness.
> 
> So be forewarned.

Stephen kisses Loki's neck and hugs him from behind.

"What is this?!" Loki cries.

"...affection?" Stephen whispers.

"Disgusting!" The God of Mischief cries.

The Sorcerer Supreme begins to let go, when the God puts his hands over the retreating ones, "Do it again.." Loki whispers.

"You poor, damaged baby," Dr. Strange sighs.

"Shut up."


	13. We're Through, Bucky/Thor

"Wow, it's really muggy outside today," Thor hums as Bucky comes out first thing in the morning.

The Winter Soldier pauses, taking a long breathe, and staring at the God of Thunder for a moment.

"If I go outside and all our mugs are on the lawn I'm leaving you," He warns, getting ready to go outside, strictly to see if he has to leave his boyfriend.

His suspensions are almost positively confirmed as Thor takes a sip of his coffee from a bowl.


	14. Mine Now! Bitch! Bruce/Natasha

Bruce is watching Thor and Bucky argue over...mugs? Well, more Bucky is threatening to leave Thor over mugs, when Natasha walks into the kitchen, grabs two apples and is about to leave.

"Nat, wait a second," Bruce calls.

"What's up?" Natasha chirps.

"Is that my shirt?" The doctor gestures to the shirt that the woman is practically swimming in, going down past her knees, and hanging off of one shoulder.

"Nope," the assassin smiles brightly, before walking away.

"What do you mean, Nope, it's my shirt!"

"Not anymore, you lost it, babe," Nat winks over her shoulder at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, look at that, the slightest bit of a continuity, don't get used to it, I was just trying to add more words and found it funny.


	15. Return To Sender, Hope/Scott

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They've earned their spot in the “I have nothing better to do/No inspiration for anything else, so here's an OTP” roll.

"Is this really necessary?" Scott asks.

"What do you mean?" Hope hums.

"You know what I mean," Scott gestures to his shirt.

"I don't see a problem, it fits fine," Hope shrugs.

"Because it was custom made! By you!"

"What's so bad about it?"

Scott just grabs the bottom of his shirt, gesturing at the bright pink words “If Lost Return To Hope” over the front.

Hope smirks, as her shirt has the same bright pink letters “I'm Hope” on the front.

Cassie runs in, wearing a shirt matching her father's.

"I love my shirt, Hope," the 10 year old chirps.

"I'm so glad you do!" Hope smiles.

"Traitor."


	16. Caught Red Handed, Shuri/Female!reader

Shuri comes out just as I reach into the cookie jar and I freeze like a deer in a headlight.

"Why, exactly, are you stealing from the cookie jar at...3 am?" She asks.

"I'm not?" I smile nervously.

Then what, exactly, are you doing?" She crosses her arms.

"...Hold on, I have an explanation," I try.

"I'm waiting, and it better be good, for stealing from the cookie jar this early in the morning, as well as lying."

"I'm pregnant," I've already dug my grave, may as well jump in.

"Unless you are cheating on me that is doubtable."

"Worth a shot?" I shrug.

"I can not even look at you," Shuri walks away.

"I love you!"

"You're sleeping on the couch."

Dammit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I mentioned a longer chapter for the Roll(now an official name) but I couldn't get the idea of Shuri just being 100% done with the reader out of my head, so I wrote this.
> 
> I'm still working on the longer chapters, and I'll binge post them when they're done. I'm half way through Thor/Bucky's but I need to work a few things around in Loki/Stephen's.
> 
> Expect it done by like 1-8-2018, and if it's still not up all of you have permission to spam my with why it's not up, because honestly? It shouldn't take me that long when I've been working on the formatting and ideas for a while.


	17. How We Feel, Peter(Parker)/Sam(Alexander)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No actual prompt from here till after the next Bruce/Natasha

Sam and Peter seem like complete opposites, and almost like the hate each other's guts, but when you dig down you see that Peter cares for Sam, worries when there's ever any possibility he's hurt...

_"Come on, Bucket Head! Keep up!" Peter teases as they race to school in their civvies._

_"You're only winning c-" Sam doesn't finish as he trips, hitting the ground, and skids a few feet._

_"Sam? Peter kneels by the younger teen, trying to see if he's hurt._

_"I'm fine, just ripped the knees in my jeans and scraped my knee," he pushes the older away._

_"You're sure?"_

_"I think I'd know if I hurt myself."_

Most would assume that The Human Rocket was intimidated by the wall crawler's skills and abilities, except when you watched them more carefully and realize Nova is pushing Spiderman to be better...

_"Come on, Web For Brains! Admit it, you can't touch this," Nova zips around his leader, laughing and dodging web after web._

_"Why would I want to?!" Spider-Man huffs, kicking the flying teen and managing to catch him off guard._

_Nova was knocked back enough that he's no longer right in the web slinger's face._

_"Nice job, dude," he smiles._

_The older teen looks around a long moment before looking back at his teammate._

_"You're actually complimenting Me?" He questions._

_"No, I'm complimenting the door... Of course I'm complimenting you!" The younger hits him playfully, "Only because you deserve it, though, don't expect any hand outs."_

Everyone on the outside of their group of friends see them as rivals with common friends, but the people on the inside, they know better, they know how much the two care about one another, and tease them endlessly about it.

_Peter and Sam are arm wrestling, waiting for the rest of their friends to sit down at lunch._

_"Look, Danny, they're holding hands," Luke teases, sitting next to them._

_"Finally," Danny laughs too._

_"Maybe all the tension will leave now that they're together," Ava adds._

_Peter lets go so fast Sam's hand hits the table hard._

_"Jerk," the younger whines._

_"Aw, and I thought you two were in love," Harry sits next to Peter._  
_~~~_  
_Spider-Man ran out of web fluid at the end of a mission._

_"Great, how am I supposed to get home before 11 now.." The wall crawler sighs._

_"You could ask your boyfriend, Nova, for a lift," Ironspider suggests._

_The older hero is glad his mask is on, because he's blushing, because the 13 year old has no chide in his voice, and seems to legitimately believe he's dating Sam._

_"I'm kidding, I know you two aren't together, you want me to give you a lift?" Amadeus finally laughs._  
_~~~_  
_"Come on, Sam, Peter's sweet, and sorta cute, it's okay if you like him," Mary Jane has been “Torturing” Sam about Peter for almost ten minutes._

_"Look, I don't like Peter! I don't think I even like guys! Just leave it be! Okay?!" Sam finally breaks._

_"Geez, I was just teasing.." MJ backs off._

When you dig deep down, you realize, the two have feelings they don't entirely understand, and just want to figure it out on their own.

_The two teens fidget nervously and wait for Director Fury, because they'd been called in by him after another fight, and are worried they're in big trouble._

_"Do you two know why I wanted to talk to you?" Fury asks._

_"N-no sir," Nova denies._

_"Haven't the slightest," Spider-Man shakes his head._

_"Because, I want you two to sort out whatever teenage-hormone-boys-afraid-of-love-no-homo bullshit is going on, I played nice long enough, looking away, but, I'm getting sick of it, so you two figure it out on your own, or I know a girl who can come in and tell me everything going on in those weird ass minds of yours, do I make myself clear?"_

_"Yessir!" Both teens agree._

_"Good, get outta here!"_

Or Maybe Not...


	18. Love's Funny Like That, Stephen/Loki

Loki never felt very loved, of course he had his mother, who cared for him deeply, and his brother, who would pull him out of Hel without a second thought, but that wasn't really what he wanted. He wanted someone to hold him close and dispel his fears of being left behind, forgotten...

_"I heard what you said to Thor," Stephen calls as he finds Loki._

_"I haven't a clue what you speak of."_

_"“Just go forget me like everyone else”, you didn't say that?"_

_"I...may have said something along those lines...but only in a moment of anger!" The God Of Mischief sighs._

_"I know what those words mean, especially “In a moment of anger”, you're hurting, Loki, and I'm giving you an unbiased party to talk about the pain with," Dr. Strange puts a hand on his shoulder._

_"Keep your filthy hands off of me! I do not wish to speak to you, or anyone else!" The God storms off._

Stephen lost everything in one car accident, and has never truly felt the same again, never felt like he was needed outside of the job that was basically thrown at him by The Ancient One...

_"Loki, you're hurting, you've never really had a chance to heal, I want to help you," The Sorcerer Supreme offers as he sees the God of Mischief again._

_"I don't want your help, or your pity, now leave me be, before I hurt you," Loki growls and Stephen backs off before he just makes things worse._

They both know Loki needs someone there for him, someone to help with everything he's never truly gotten over, but only one of them is willing to try time and time again.

_When Stephen hears it he's almost sure he's hallucinating, because it can't be real..._

_But as he follows the sound he finds it, The God Of Mischief, on the ground and in tears._

_"Why are you here? Can't you let me wallow in my own pity in peace?" Loki demands._

_Dr. Strange doesn't say a word, he sits down and wraps his arms around the crying go-...man._

_"I'm not leaving you, and neither is anyone else," Stephen assures._

_Loki breaks down more, and accepts the hug._

_"You must promise.." He breaks down more._

_"I do, I promise, I'll be right here."_

Everyone needs love, even a Proud God Of Asgard...

_"What are you doing?!" Loki laughs as Stephen grabs his hands and makes him dance with him._

_"We are dancing, because I know you love to," The Sorcerer Supreme laughs._

_"You are an insatiable idiot," The God Of Mischief chides._

_"And you have two left feet."_

_"I assure you I don't..."_

And an equally proud sorcerer, who gets over worked.

_Stephen is reading when he hears someone enter, but ignores it, already knowing who it is._

_As the other person wraps their arms around him and whispers, "What are you reading?" Dr. Strange smiles._

_"Why? You want me to read to you?"_

_Loki laughs and shakes his head, "No, but I will read with you."_

_"Alright, fine, but no falling asleep on me."_

That doesn't make them any less broken, or any less breakable...

_Stephen wakes up to Loki tossing and turning, letting out sort whimpers and whines of "No" over and over again._

_"Loki?" Stephen shakes his lover, hoping to wake him._

_Blue eyes shoot open, and the shaking one grabs the other's hands off of him._

_"You okay?"_

_"I'm fine, Stephen, go back to sleep," The God Of Mischief rolls onto his side, facing away from the other._

_The Sorcerer Supreme wraps his arms around the slender figure._

_"I'm here for you," he whispers._

But it helps numb the pain of being broken.


	19. I Won't Hurt You, Thor/Bucky

Bucky has a lot of past pain, trauma, and mistakes, but Thor is a patient ma-...god, and waits moments of relapse through before speaking to him about it...

_Bucky is having a PTSD episode, and keeps hitting Thor, who has locked him in a room with him until he's over it so he doesn't hurt anyone._

_As the Winter Soldier begins to calm down, leaning on the God Of Thunder for support the larger man wraps his arms around him._

_"You are alright, my friend, I will not let anyone hurt you," Thor assures._

_Bucky grips his shirt and Thor feels the hot tears soak through the cloth._

_He pulls the broken man closer, and rests his head on top of the other's._

Thor has gone through the loss of his parents, his people, his brother(several times), his closest friends, his home, and so much more, yet he still smiles, laughs, and acts as though nothing is wrong. Bucky knows better, knows you can't keep all those emotions bottled up...

_Bucky knows what his friends have been through, and Thor is pretty high on the list of loss, but he's probably the second peppiest one on the team(no one will best Peter)._

_The soldiers also knows how bad keeping pain like that in can be on one's mental health._

_While the two of them are alone Bucky makes Thor look him in the eyes, "If you think you have to act happy all the time you don't, you don't have to pretend in front of the others, and you definitely don't have to pretend in front of me."_

_"I'm not pretending anything, I am happy, just because I have lost a lot does not mean I don't have a lot as well. I appreciate your concern, but I'm fine," the God of Thunder assures._

_"Just...just know that I'm here for you, just like you're here for me.." The Winter Soldier sighs._

_"I know that, and treasure the feeling, but I can't focus on the past. I know what you feel is different, and you can't just hold your head up and be fine, but I can," Thor places a hand on his friend's shoulder._

_"Just promise me you'll come to me if you need someone to talk to?"_

_"I promise."_

Steve knows when his best friend is hiding something, even after all these years, and just how to get it out of him.

_"Bucky, are you alright? You've been acting strange," Steve hums._

_"I'm fine, Steve, just...tired," Bucky shrugs._

_"Don't lie to me, Buck, I know something's wrong," Captain America presses on._

_"It's nothing, I just don't feel great, okay?"_

_"Why not? Are you sick?" Steve asks._

_"Maybe?" 'Love sick' His brain helpfully adds._

_"I'm sure Bruce or Dr. Cho would look at you if needed."_

_"No, I'm fine...I'll just sleep it off," a The Winter Soldier assures._

_"Bucky, you can always tell me anything, I tell you everything..."_

_"Don't guilt trip me."_

Loki knows when his brother is in over his head, and what buttons to press to make Thor tell him what he did.

_"Meet a new Earth dame to court, Thor?" Loki hums, acting as though he doesn't actually care._

_"I do not believe that is any of your business, Loki," Thor frowns._

_"So I'm guessing she's a dog?" The God Of Mischief smirks._

_"Watch your mouth, brother," The God Of Thunder growls._

_"Ooh, she_ is _! That is amazing! I can not believe you have moved past your usual vane ways!" The younger laughs._

_Thor stands tall over his brother, reminding him how much bigger he is, "This is none of your business, brother, and if you do not wish to be hurt I would drop it."_

_"Won't your metal armed friend be jealous if a woman enters your life?"_

_Thor hits Loki in the chest hard enough to knock him down._

Neither could get through today. But Eventually Thor and Bucky worked things out together...

_Bucky wakes up screaming, memories of the days Hydra hurt him fresh in his mind._

_Thor enters his room slowly, "James, are you alright?" He asks gently._

_Bucky has to wait to respond until his breathing evens out and he stops shaking._

_"I think so..."_

_"Do you want me to leave or stay?"_

_"L--...stay... I don't think I want to be alone," The Winter Soldier admits._

_"Then I will stay," The God Of Thunder sits on the foot of the bed, far away from Bucky._

_Silence fills the room, unnerving to Bucky, until he's had enough, and finally whispers, "Can you talk, or something?"_

_Thor doesn't question the request, and begins talking about everything that's transpired in the last few years for him, telling him what he lost, and gained, only to lose again, leaving out parts he's worried will set off Bucky's PTSD._

_Eventually the soldier falls asleep, and the God decides to spend the night in Bucky's room, to make sure he's really okay._

While friends can help you through a lot, most of the time, they're the hardest ones to seem weak in front of. The ones who can see you at your weakest and still think of you at your strongest, they're the ones who will stay with you through every up and down. Sometimes they don't end up staying just friends, and that's the way the strongest love is formed.


	20. You're Not A Monster, Natasha/Bruce

Bruce feels that the Hulk is a monster, an untamable, monster with a love for destruction...

_"The sun's getting real low, big guy," Natasha hums, putting a hand out for him._

__

_He slowly takes her hand, relaxing and turning back to Bruce so willingly._

__

__

__

_"I don't know how you tamed him," the scientist sighs, leaning against the small woman._

____

__

____

_"I'm used to dealing with “Monsters”," she hums._

____

Natasha sees herself as a monster, someone who has killed more than saved, and she doesn't feel like that will ever change, because that's what she was raised to be...

____

__

____

_"You're amazing," Bruce hums as Nat gives some kids their puppy that she just got out of a water way before he could be swept away._

_____ _

__

_____ _

_"I just didn't want them to lose a friend," she denies._

______ _ _

__

______ _ _

_"Don't act like that, Nat."_

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

_She just walks away from him._

_______ _ _ _

Natasha sees the Hulk as just another side of Bruce, an untamed, but lovable side of him...

_______ _ _ _

_The Hulk is destroying a building when Natasha catches up to him._

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

_"Easy, easy," she whispers, pulling his arm back gently._

________ _ _ _ _

__

________ _ _ _ _

_The green mass looks at her softly, relaxing on sight, and moves away from the building._

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

_"That's it, big guy, the sun's getting real low," she offers her hand again and Hulk actually smiles._

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Bruce sees Natasha for her actions now, not then, he knows she's tried so hard to forget about her past, and to make up for it, and that she deserves a break.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

_"You're not a monster, Nat, you're probably the last person I'd use that word to describe. You're letting your past control you, but ask anyone, you're far from a monster," Bruce insists._

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

_"After everything I've done, I'll never be able to believe that," the red head sighs._

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_"I'll keep telling you until you do," Bruce grabs her hands._

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Neither of them will be able to convince the other, but that will never stop them from trying.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this one is shorter than the others, but I like how it ended, and didn't want to force it to be longer, I might write a part two, but for now, I like this one.
> 
> (Edit) OMFG, I am so sorry to whoever I deleted the comment from! I hit the wrong button! It was too early to realize what I was doing and I thought I just marked it as read! If you comment it again I will be more careful! I am so, so sorry.


	21. Pink Promise, Sam(Alexander)/Peter(Parker)!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The number of exclamation points indicates the level of sensitivity, two is the lowest, and is on this chapter because of the _suggestion_ of abandonment, I don't want anyone being upset by this, and wanted to put a fair warning up! please proceed with caution.
> 
>  
> 
> This happens 10-15 years down the line, Peter and Sam are adults, married, and have a big house.
> 
> The next few involve the Roll having children! So much fun!
> 
> No, not fun...

"Come on, buddy, this place is awesome," Sam coos to the little five year old boy.

"Yeah, Jonas, you're getting your own room and everything!" Peter cheers.

The little boy looks between his new “fathers” and the entryway to his new “home”.

"I'm...I'm scared.." He whispers.

"Why?" Sam picks him up.

"I...I don't want to open the door...and wake up.." Tears run down the small boy's face.

"You won't, cause this is real, buddy," Peter wipes the tears.

"Pinky Promise?"

"Pinky Promise," both men agree.


	22. My Little Lilly, Loki/Stephen!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are not triggered by non graphic child abuse, and or past child abuse, then skip this note.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> !!!Past Child Abuse! Lillian was abused by the people that birthed her, and, while I don't go into detail, I know some people have a hard time just thinking about a situation like this, and I understand, I want to give you your fair warning before you proceed.

It hurts Stephen every time Lillian flinches from him, not because she's afraid of him, but because he knows _why_ she's afraid of him.

That pain in her eyes makes him want nothing more that to go back and save her before she was hurt so bad...  
~~~  
Loki watches little Lillian tense when he kneels to her level.

"My sweet, broken girl, I would sooner hunt down and destroy the people who hurt you that to hurt you myself, I promise," he offers her his hand.

She looks at the offered hand, before taking a step away.

"Very well, when you are ready, I suppose, but know that I am always right here for you," Loki stands again.  
~~~  
Stephen and Loki are talking about how to help their child when she walks in the room very quietly.

"Lillian, dear? Are you alright? It's...nearly midnight," Stephen calls.

"I had a nightmare.." She whispers.

"Do you wish to tell us of it?" Loki asks, moving to offer her a spot on his lap.

"Is it okay?" She hums, making no move towards her parents.

"Of course, you can tell us anything," Stephen agrees.

While she doesn't budge from the door, she does quietly tell them about the nightmare she had about the people who hurt her getting her again, and while both men want nothing more than to go and hug her, they know that won't help whatsoever, and let her speak uninterrupted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are capable of physically or mentally hurting your child you are not fit to be called a parent, and I will never refer to you as such, I don't care the situation, motivation, or child, it is never _ever_ okay.


	23. Where? Bucky/Thor!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are not triggered by non graphic death and do not wish to be spoiled for this chapter please skip this note.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> !!!!Major Character Death warning: It is not shown or described, but Bucky is dead, and Thor gets very emotional and breaks down, I do know some people think it's stupid to put a warning like this in, but I hate to be the person to jump someone going through a rough time with something like this.

["♪Raţuştele mele pe apă s-au dus, Raţuştele mele pe apă s-au dus, Stau cu ciocu-n apă şi codiţa-n sus, Stau cu ciocu-n apă şi codiţa-n sus. Raţuştele mele inoată în iaz, Raţuştele mele inoată în iaz, Dau din aripioare şi fac mare haz, Dau din aripioare şi fac mare haz. După atâta joacă foamea a venit, După atâta joacă foamea a venit, Şi pornesc grăbite drept la pescuit, Şi pornesc grăbite drept la pescuit. Au mâncat mult peşte şi s-au săturat Au mâncat mult peşte şi s-au săturat Una dupa alta, spre casă-au plecat, Una dupa alta, spre casă-au plecat. Mergand catre casă ele macaiesc, Mergand catre casă ele macaiesc, Stau apoi la umbră şi se odihnesc, Stau apoi la umbră şi se odihnesc.♪](https://youtu.be/5D3-bH9ufFs)" that's the song Thor listens to Bucky sing to Torunn every night, that's the song the little girl knows in Romanian and English...that's the last song Bucky sang their daughter.

"Raţuştele mele pe apă-"

"No, father! I want daddy to sing it to me!" Torunn complains.

"Daddy...daddy's not coming home, my little one.." Thor speaks softly.

She's so young, she doesn't understand life and death yet, she doesn't understand why her daddy's just gone now, "Where is he?"

"...Valhalla.." Thor whispers.

"When can I see him?" Tears begin to stain her cheeks.

"I don't know, Torunn, I don't know," Hopefully not for a long, long time...

Thor takes a deep breath, realizing he's crying too, and holds his daughter close, crying with her, as she realizes she might never see her daddy again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, I hate myself enough for the both of us.
> 
> Also, I do not speak Romanian, nor do I begin to know how to read it, I copied the lullaby off of an international lullaby site, and just looked up the name on YouTube, so if anyone has a better song I'm open to suggestions.
> 
> Why I chose Romanian instead of Russian: While Bucky knows (assumably)both, I feel like Romanian would be more comfortable for him, because when he learned Russian it was because of Hydra...


	24. Precious...But Not The Same...Bruce/Natasha!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are not triggered by Child death skip this note,
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> !!!!!Natasha and Bruce lose their adopted son to pertussis, AKA whooping cough, I went a little into detail on the boy's last few moments, and I want you to be warned. I did cry writing this, and I almost feel bad sharing it, I feel like an awful person for this, and one last time, I am sorry.

They had just adopted him, and he was gone...Three months... He was only 15 months when it happened, and Natasha was so broken.

_"Pertussis kills...thousands of infants a year in America alone, I'm sorry, both of you, I really am, but it was already too late," the doctor had explained._

"Natasha? You in here?" Bruce calls as he gets home.

He sees her on the couch, exactly where he left her, completely unmoved.

He was hurt too, but he knows how much this meant to her, and how hard it was to hold him while he coughed, and coughed, before he just stopped breathing, because he wanted his mommy...

Bruce sets down the bundle in his arms.

The broken woman is surprised by a wet, warm tongue assaulting her face.

The little puppy's tail wags wildly as he licks her.

"Bruce?!" Natasha laughs, picking up the puppy.

"Nothing's going to replace him, but Trix here can numb the pain a little," Bruce kisses Nat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry, I hate the thought of an innocent baby dying like this, and I feel bad writing it, and I get if you don't want to read any more of my writing...
> 
>  
> 
> [I Thought I Should Do Some Good With This Chapter, So Here...](http://frannystrong.org/about/)


	25. Dad! Scott/Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is six years into the future, making Cassie 16, also, I left her date's gender ambiguous, in case anyone has a certain ship or head canon for her.

"Look at you! All grown up! You look so beautiful!" Hope coos as Cassie comes down dressed for a date.

"Yeah, absolutely gorgeous, peanut.." Scott agrees, "...Go change."

"Dad!"

"Cassie!"

"Hope!" The sixteen year old whines.

"Scott!"

"Hope!" The adult whines.

"You can go, honey, but remember-"

"If they get too comfortable use the kick you showed me, I know," Cassie rolls her eyes.

She kisses her father and stepmother both on the cheek.

"Now I'm going to be late! Goodbye! I love you!" She runs out of the house.

"I swear to god, if she gets hurt that little punk is getting messed up," Scott whispers to Hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After all that angst I decided “you know what this needs? Typical dad Scott” to make things a little bit better, so here you go!


	26. The Butt...Peter/Sam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is no continuity to this story unless it has a Pt. 2 or something in the title, so none of the other chapters affect each other.

Peter, being the giant dork he is, is forcing Sam to watch Finding Nemo with him.

"I'm gonna touch the butt," Peter quotes, laughing, smiling at Sam, who is still not enjoying this.

Not because he doesn't like Disney movies, but another reason entirely.

"You should touch my butt.." He mumbles.

"What?" Peter didn't catch what Sam said.

"What?" Sam acts innocent.

"He said he wants you to touch his butt!" DeadPool calls from the other side of the couch, scaring both of them because,

"When the heck did you get here?!" Peter cries.

"What? I love this movie!" Wade retorts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no fucking clue why DeadPool is there, but I thought it would be funny, okay?


	27. It's Just A Joke! Stephen/Loki

Loki had threatened the mailman in a small bout of confusion and lack of education on Midgardian customs.

"Why are you like this?" Stephen sighs once he gets done working out things with the mailman.

"Come on, you know you love me," Loki rolls his eyes.

"Where did you get that idea?" Stephen jokes.

The way Loki tenses, and moves slightly away from Stephen tells the doctor that the god didn't take it as a joke.

"I'm sorry, Loki! I didn't mean it, it was just a joke, of course I love you!"

Loki refuses to speak to him for the rest of the day.


	28. Snuggles, Thor/Bucky

Bucky's not a person that enjoys being touched, too much emotional trauma associated with having someone else touching him to blame the guy, and snuggling is out of the question, he usually feels too trapped to even get any enjoyment out of it.

While Thor loves to do things like hold hands, or have Bucky close, he understands the negative feelings associated with those kinds of things, and usually lets Bucky control what happens, so he doesn't overstep and set off Bucky's PTSD.

Everything changes at night.

Once he's asleep, Bucky holds onto Thor like his life depends on it, he pushes his head under Thor's chin, and if anyone but Thor was the victim of this violent cuddling they would wake up with bruises, or, if Bucky has a particularly bad nightmare, possibly broken bones.

Thor doesn't mind in the least, he knows Bucky has nightmares almost every night, but he claims that since Thor and him had begun sharing a bed they're nowhere near as bad as before.

When Bucky wakes up and sees that he's clinging to Thor he'll quickly let go, but not move away, because it's warm this close to the God Of Thunder, and their room is cold in the morning.


	29. Your Child Is At Register 10! Natasha/Bruce

Bruce, Natasha, and Clint all are at the store, shopping for all of the Avengers.

"Doesn't Tony have a personal shopper or something?" Clint huffs, looking at the huge selection of Pop Tarts available, trying to remember which one Thor likes.

"He fired him," Bruce sighs.

"Well I'm telling Tony to split his old pay three ways, because what the hell is wheat germ?" Nat crosses her arms.

"Hey, I gotta go to the bathroom, wait here," Clint walks away.

"If we wait Tony will have a cow that we took so long," Bruce says to Nat, knowing Clint won't hear him.

Natasha sends a text to Clint, telling him they'd be in the dairy aisle.  
~~~  
"Natasha Romanoff! Bruce Banner! Your child is at register 10!" Is announced over the PA as Bruce and Nat are checking eggs.

The both head to the front of the store to find Clint sitting on a bench nearby, pouting.

"Clint? What the hell?" Bruce frowns.

"You two left me!" He exclaims.

"I texted you!" Natasha defends.

"You texted my dead phone?" Clint shows her that his phone won't turn on.

"Come on, you big baby, we have to find Tony's weird cereal and get Steve's granola bars," Bruce rolls his eyes.

"I can't believe you guys left me! I said "I gotta go the the bathroom, wait here" and you two left! I looked through half this store before an employee was like "hey, did you lose your kids or something?" and I had to say no, so he was like "your parents?" and I just kinda said yes! Do you know how embarrassing that is?! I'm a grown man!" Clint complains as they walk.

"He's so cranky when he doesn't get his nap," Bruce jokes.

"Hopefully the car ride will put him to sleep," Nat laughs.


	30. Jump Up Jump Up And Get Down, Scott/Hope

Scott and Hope agreed to go for coffee with Luis, which has been a nice change of pace so far.

"Ah geez, my legs hurt.." Scott complains, shifting awkwardly.

"Why?" Luis asks, taking a drink.

Scott and Hope share a look, blushing.

Luis spits out his drink, "Oh my god, you guys did the frickle frackle!"

"No!" Hope cries.

"We uh...we took Cassie to this huge trampoline place...and bounced for like three hours.." Scott admits.

Luis laughs awkwardly, "Okay, if you say so, Scotty."

Hope facepalms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you believe them?


	31. Amadeus, What The Fuck? Sam/Peter

"Okay, what's your biggest fear?" Peter points at Sam first.

"...being alone and forgotten.." He admits.

Peter hugs him gently, and reassures him.

"Oh, whoa, mine's bananas, but I kinda feel stupid about it now...I'll just leave.." Amadeus stands up, walking away slowly.

"No! Wait! I wanna know why the hell you're scared of bananas!!" Peter cries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unnecessary Amadeus Cho, because he's one of my favorite characters.


	32. Not In Front Of My Coworkers! Loki/Stephen

Loki and Stephen are arguing when Stephen just yells "Fuck you!"

Loki makes a face, and Stephen realizes he might have hurt Loki's feelings.

"You already did," the god of mischief smirks.

The Sorcerer Supreme's face turns bright red.

"You did real good," Loki snickers.

"I'm going to go die.." Stephen walks out, glaring at a snickering Wong as he passes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unnecessary Wong because he's awesome, and needs more love.


	33. Bucky's Adorable, Bucky/Thor

Thor is watching the news with Bruce when a report titled “Could The Winter Soldier Still Be Evil?” comes on.

"How can someone say James is evil?! He's the most precious, soft, little soul ever!" The God Of Thunder complains, right as his boyfriend walks in.

"Yeah?! I'm adorable!" Bucky agrees.

"Uh, Buck.." Bruce begins.

"Yeah?"

"You got a little.." Bruce gestures to his chin.

Bucky wipes a little of the massive amount of blood on his face off.

"You...you missed a lot.." Thor chimes in.

"I'm...just gonna take a shower..."

"Good idea...it's a lot of blood.." Bruce nods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unnecessary Bruce, because Bruce.


	34. Only 100? Bruce/Natasha

"So, Nat, would you kiss Bruce for $100.00?" Clint asks while they're hanging out.

"I would _pay_ $100.00 to kiss Bruce," Natasha admits.

Clint nods, smirking as he sees what's behind the other assassin.

Bruce, blushing madly, looking like a little kid who just heard his crush thinks he's cool.

The doctor quickly hightails it out of there.

"You knew he was there, right?" Clint hums.

"Yes, but I wasn't entirely lying," Nat winks at the archer.

"Bruce! You might get lucky!" Clint calls.

"I wasn't listening!" Bruce cries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unnecessary Clint because he's the Ultimate Wingman.


	35. Stuff...Hope/Scott

Hope enters the lab late, gaining the attention of her father, and Luis, who invited himself.

Her hair is sticking out at odd angles, her make up is messed up, and her shirt may or may not be on backwards.

"Sorry I'm late, I was doing...stuff," She runs her fingers through her hair, trying to fix it.

Scott enters moments later, hair even worse, bruises on his neck and arm, his shirt completely missing, and his zipper down, a smug look on his face.

"I'm stuff."

"Get out of my home!" Hank yells.

"We were training!" Hope hits Scott.

"Oh, I believe them," Luis nods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luis was 100% necessary.


	36. Fuck Me! Peter/Sam

Sam drops his phone as he walks into Peter's room.

"Oh fuck me!" He exclaims.

Peter smirks at him.

"That wasn't an invitation!" Sam cries.

Peter gets off his bed, moving closer to Sam.

"I mean it! Leave me alone!" Sam backs away.

Peter gets in his face with a low hum, still smirking.

Sam is beet red, and biting his lip.

Peter grabs his chin.

Sam feels like he can't breath.

"Don't curse, aunt May will flip," Peter laughs.

" **I Hate You So Much!!** " Sam yells.


	37. Loki's A Sinner, And A God, Stephen/Loki

Stephen is walking into the kitchen when he hits his foot on the doorway, effectively stubbing his toe.

"FUCK!" He cries.

Loki sets down his cup and smirks, "Put a dollar in the swear jar," he picks his cup back up.

Stephen frowns softly, and grabs the coffee pot to get himself some coffee, "Judging by what you did last night, you need to put a dollar in the sin tin."

Loki and Wong both choke on their coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Wong... XD


	38. B-Bucky? Thor/Bucky

"I Have Returned!" Thor announces as he gets home.

"Get your ass in here!" Bucky calls.

"A hello would be nice.." Thor takes off his boots, knowing he'd never here the end of it if tracked mud into the living room.

"Hello! Now get the fuck in here!" Bucky yells.

"Okay! Okay! I'm co-James! Are you ill?!" Thor rushes to his boyfriend's side upon seeing him.

The Winter Soldier is cocooned in five blankets, and there are several tissues all around him.

"He just wanted to save his doggy," Bucky sniffles.

"James, please do not scare me like that," Thor climbs onto the couch with him.

"Shut up..."


	39. Bloody Mess, Natasha/Bruce

Bruce is working when Natasha comes in.

"Hey, s-holy shit! Natasha! You're bleeding!" He turns to greet her, but is surprised to see her shirt is soaked red in blood.

"Don't worry, Bruce, it's not my blood," Nat kisses his cheek.

"Who's blood is it?!" Bruce cries.

"Less you know, the better," the assassin pats his shoulder.

"Nat! Are you wanted by a foreign government again?!" Bruce cries.

"Shh," she presses a finger to his lips.

"Are we going to have to move?!"


	40. Laser Tag, Scott/Hope

Scott and Hope took Cassie to laser tag, and while Scott and Cassie are on the same team, Hope ended up on the other one.

While Scott is sneaking around Hope catches him, cornering him in an actual corner.

"Show a little mercy? I can't find Cassie," Scott requests.

"Okay.." Hope pushes him up further into the corner, kissing him roughly.

Scott has no idea what is going on, but allows it, and kisses back.

Suddenly his laser vest goes off, saying he's out of life, and he sees that Hope was firing at him the whole time.

She walks away smirking.

"Damn, she's hot," he mumbles.


	41. Flash! You Creep! Peter/Sam

"You must appreciate the little things in life," Danny hums while talking to Peter.

Peter wraps an arm around Sam, kissing the top of his head, "I do!"

"Seriously?! I'm not that short!" Sam cries.

"Yes you are," Peter teases.

"Oh...oh! I thought...okay.." Flash steps away from them.

"You disgusting creep," Luke covers Amadeus' ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flash Thompson, always has his head in the gutter...


	42. Paint? Loki/Stephen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Obstinate for the prompt! I hope it lives up to your expectations!

"Sorry I'm late, I had something come up.." Stephen calls as he walks into the Avengers meeting room, taking is normal spot next to Bruce.

"Was she a tall blonde?" Tony laughs.

"Pardon?"

Rhody laughs, pushing a reflective tray towards the wizard.

Stephen finds, much to his horror, he's covered in dark green lipstick, his cheeks, his lips, his neck, it's even on his shirt.

"It's...paint," he lies.

He feels like he's being interrogated until they all just roll their eyes and continue with the meeting.

Until Loki walks in.

Loki, who has discovered Midgardian make up.

Loki, who's wearing dark green lipstick, that perfectly matches the shade of “paint” covering the Sorcerer Supreme.

"My apologies for being late, something came up," the God of Mischief sits next to Strange.

The room is filled with laughter and Stephen looks ready to die.

"Strange, can you stand up?" Tony calls.

"I'd rather not."

"Why?" Peter asks.

"Guys, leave them alone," Steve steps in.

"Thank you, Captain.." Stephen mumbles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you said red, but I strike Loki as the kind of person to like dark green lipstick.


	43. Careful! Bucky/Thor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take this chapter as an apology for the last one with Torunn.

Thor has been on Asgard for a week in Earth Time and has wanted nothing more than to return to his home, where the two most important people in his life live.

As he opens the door to his home he finds both of them, Torunn in Bucky's arms, holding on tightly to her daddy's neck while Bucky is balanced carefully across two armrests.

"When in Od's name are you two doing?" Thor laughs at the sight.

"The floor is lava!" Torunn cried before Thor can properly enter the house.

He looks at the floor carefully to assess that no, the floor is still wood.

"It's a game, doll, don't touch the floor," Bucky laughs at the God Of Thunder's confusion.

"Ah!" Thor takes his shoes off, setting them inside, before carefully jumping to the couch.

"Good job, Father!" Torunn laughs as her father almost falls backwards.


	44. Bruce Needs Help, Natasha/Bruce

"Have you ever thought of our own mortality? Like the fact that at some point some currently unforeseen incident is going to end each of our lives, assumably at different times. Yet we live our everyday lives as if there's no possibility that tomorrow we'll all just drop dead out of nowhere. And that one day there will be very little proof that we were ever here," Bruce hums as Natasha's almost asleep.

Her eyes widen for a moment, before she takes the pillow out from under her head and hits him with it.

"Go to sleep, crazy," she sighs.  
~~~  
"If everything in the world were to get 100 times bigger at the same exact time, no one would notice," Bruce says in the middle of the night, and all Natasha can do is stare at him.

She hits him with a pillow again and gets out of bed.  
~~~  
"Have you ever realized that "Maybe if you go to bed you'll fell better in the morning" is literally the living version of "have you tried turning it off and back on again?”" Bruce mumbles, half asleep.

Nat just hits him with the pillow once again, "Turn it off."


	45. A Tight Situation, Hope/Scott

"Come on, Hope!" Cassie calls as she climbs into the play set at the restaurant.

"Peanut, I'm too big," Hope sighs.

"Come on!" Cassie calls again.

Hope lets out a long sigh before carefully climbing in after the girl.

As she tries to chase Cassie she finds Scott, who is stuck, and freaking out.

"Oh! Hi Hope!" He laughs nervously.

"You're stuck, aren't you?"

"To be fair Luis dared me to get in," Scott defends.

"He dared me to follow him in!" Luis chimes in from behind him.

"I'll get help.." Hope sighs, beginning to move backwards, only to find she can't.

"Cassie!" Hope calls.

"I'm already working on getting help! Don't worry!" The little girl calls back.

"This may be a bad time to mention I gotta pee," Luis hums.


	46. You Are A Child, Sam/Peter

Sam and Peter are waiting for the rest of their team for a meeting.

Sam flops down in a spinning chairs and starts going in circles.

At first Peter is laugh, even records a few seconds for blackmail.

After the rest of the team doesn't show for ten minutes Peter gets a little annoyed at the squeaking.

After another ten minutes Peter is glaring Sam down.

It takes about three minutes for Sam to see he's being glared at and slowly stops, having to do one last turn because he lost his momentum while facing away from the table, which only annoys Peter more.

Sam smiles and Peter curses under his breath and sighs.


	47. How Sweet, Stephen/Loki

Stephen is eating chocolate candies and just relaxing.

Loki comes up and gives him a kiss, "I'm home," the God mumbles.

"I could tell.." Stephen smiles.

Not long later Loki gives him another kiss.

"What did you do?" Stephen questions.

"Nothing," Loki shrugs.

After the third kiss Stephen figures out what the God Of Mischief is doing.

"Do you want one?" He offers as Loki comes in for another kiss.

"No, I like it better this way," Loki rolls his eyes, kissing his lover once again.

There are worse fates than being smooched over and over again for chocolatey goodness.


	48. I Can't Express Myself Any Other Way, Thor/Bucky

Thor is talking to Bruce and Clint, a big smile on his face, laughing, just all around being the big, lovable dork he always is.

He smiles bigger, waving at Bucky and Steve where they sit in the corner.

Bucky's cheeks turn bright red as the God of Thunder looks away.

"That's fucking it, I'm killing him," he slams his metal hand into the table.

"Or you could man up and ask him out," Steve shrugs, hoping to stop that fight.

"K-killing...is easier.." Bucky blushes deeper.

"I know it is, buddy," Steve sighs.


	49. I'm At Work, Babe, Bruce/Natasha

"Hey, Bruce, I know I'm at work a little late.." Nat hums over the phone.

"Where are you?" Bruce frowns.

"I told you, I'm at work," Natasha insists.

"Swear you're not at Chuck E Cheese again?" Bruce crosses his arms, even though his girlfriend can't see it.

"Bru-"

Natasha's protest at the childish accusations is cut off by the skeeball machine alarm going off in the background.

"Nat-"

"Oh no! Emergency! Kkkkk! Gotta- kkkkkk! go!"

Bruce sighs as she hangs up.


	50. Janet Vs. Hank, Scott/Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank marvelousfangirl04 for the prompt for this one.

"He's just so infuriating sometimes, mom!" Hope complains to her mother.

"He can't be that bad, jelly bean! Come on," Janet pets her hair back.

"Mom!"

"I'm just making sure you give him a fair chance," her mother insists.  
~~~Meanwhile~~~  
"I think I pissed Hope off again," Scott sighs to Hank.

"Good, maybe she'll dump your sorry ass," Hank hums.  
~~~  
"He's so infuriating, and now mom is taking his side!" Hope complains to her father.

"Dump his sorry ass," Hank shrugs.  
~~~Meanwhile~~~  
"I think I pissed Hope off again," Scott sighs to Janet.

"Just give her some time, some space, and remember that in the end, it doesn't matter who's right or wrong, because Hope is right, and you're wrong. I'm rooting for you two, Scotty, okay?" Janet holds his shoulders.

"Yes ma'am.." Scott nods.


	51. You Bastard! Steve/Bucky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you anonymous on Tumblr for the request! I hope you enjoy! If not please tell me and I will redo it.
> 
> Also, fair warning it gets a little steamy at the end, and there's some cursing.

Steve and Bucky are playing a card game when Bucky notices that Steve just _happens_ to have the all cards he needs.

"Are you cheating?" Bucky crosses his arms.

"What?! Me?! Cheat?! You're out of your mind, Buck," Steve rolls his eyes.  
~~~  
Steve wins another round and Bucky frowns.

"Steve, if you fess up now I won't get mad."

"Fess up to what?" Steve asks innocently.

"Suit yourself..."  
~~~  
As Steve is walking away from the table in victory, Bucky grabs him by the shirt.

"What?"

Doesn't the victor want a reward?" Bucky asks softly.

"Um...okay.." Steve blushes.

Bucky slowly pulls off his shirt, only to have a deck of card fall out of the sleeve.

"I knew you were cheating!"

"Does that mean we're done for now?"

"I don't fuck cheaters, dammit."


	52. Humor Makes Love Stronger, T'challa/Sam(Wilson)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Anonymous over on Tumblr for the request! I hope you enjoy! If not tell me and I'll redo it!
> 
> Also, I didn't know if you meant joke nicknames, or just dumb jokes at each other in general, so I did Both, once again, if this isn't what you wanted tell me and I'll write another chapter for them with the proper request.

"Heads up, Kitten!" Sam yells as a plate is launched across the kitchen at T'challa's head.

In front of all of the other Avengers...

The look in T'challa's eyes spell war.  
~~~  
"Move aside, Bird Brain," T'challa pushes Sam out of his way.

Sam knew he was going to regret his comment this morning...  
~~~  
"So, do you always land on your feet?" Sam asks as the two lay in bed.

"Why would you a-Aahh!" Sam laughs as he gently pushes T'challa off the bed.  
~~~  
"What are you doing?" Sam asks as he sees a mess of blankets on the floor, in a somewhat circular shape, T'challa adding a few pillows.

"This is your new bed I made it resemble a nest as much as possible for your comfort," T'challa smirks.

"Is this your version of making me sleep on the couch?" 

"Yes," T'challa laughs.


	53. Family Day, Ant-Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a request from Steampunk-archer on Tumblr(AKA: Jess), and I hope you enjoy! If not I'll be happy to redo it.
> 
> This is five years in the future, so Cassie is 15, also Scott and Hope had a son in that time, he's two and loves lions.

"Peanut! Get down here! Your brother is going to leave without us!" Scott calls as Hope corrals Henry.

"Sorry, daddy," Cassie hums as she finally gets down.

"I swear, I don't know where the years have gone," Janet laughs softly, pulling her step-granddaughter close.

"Gramma, come on!" Cassie moves away.

"We need to get going now, mom, we can reminisce the last five years later," Hope laughs.

"Lions!" The two year old cheers.

"Yeah, buddy, lions," Scott smiles.  
~~~  
"I told you, Scott, we could have been here sooner if you just took 3rd street and turning left instead of sitting at that light!" Hank and Scott are arguing over driving while their wives unload Henry's stroller and diaper bag.

"Men," both women laugh.

Cassie is listening to music do drown out the men's arguing.

Janet “accidentally” hooks something in the cord and pulls the earbuds out, "Oops."

"Gramma!" Cassie puts her stuff away.

"Come on, boys, Henry's getting impatient!" Hope calls.

"No arguing inside!" Janet adds.  
~~~  
Stop One: The Primates.  
Henry laughs as an ape flips his dad off.

"Oh, nice! Who taught you that?" Scott calls.

Everyone laughs as another one joins the first.

"They just love you, Scott," Hope laughs.

"Look dad, that one's blowing kisses at you," Cassie points to one in the corner, putting its hand to its mouth and making kiss faces.

"Oh wow, one likes me," Scott sighs.

"Like all species, at lease one has to have bad tastes," Hank pats his back.  
~~~  
Stop Two: The Bears.  
"Roar!" Henry “roars” at the sleeping bear.

"Roar!!" Scott cups his hands over his mouth so that he's louder, and so Henry doesn't see him.

"Mommy! Roar!" Henry squeals.

"Yeah, honey, he roared," Hope smiles at her boys.

"You used to do the same thing for Hope," Janet leans on Hank.

Hank laughs softly.  
~~~  
Stop Three: The Penguins  
Scott records as his son waves at the penguins, the birds swimming and showing off for all the kids.

"Papa! Come look!" Henry calls to Hank.

"I see them, Henry," Hank kneels with his grandson to watch.

"Look at them go, peanut," Scott smiles at his daughter while he records.

"They look like they're having fun," Cassie smiles back.

Janet and Hope are leaning close to each other, smiling at their happy family.  
~~~  
Stop Four: The Lions  
"Lions!!" Henry escapes his grandmother's grasp and runs to the glass, and if the glass weren't there he'd be hugging a lion.

"He's in love," Hope laughs to her husband.

"Oh big time," Scott nods.

"We could always-"

"I know what you're thinking dad, and no, you are not getting my son a shrunken lion for a pet," Hope cuts Hank off.

"I wasn't going to say that!"

"Then what were you going to say?" Janet crosses her arms.

"Okay...fine.." Hank sighs.  
~~~  
Final Stop: The Giraffes  
"Tall!" Henry reaches up at his sister, who hoists him onto her shoulders, so he can be tall like the giraffes.

"Hi! Hi!" Henry waves at the giraffes.

"Hi, Henry!" Hank throws his voice, causing his grandson to cheer in joy.

"They like you, Henry," Janet coos.

"I like you too!" Henry waves again.  
~~~  
The whole family piles into the mini van and Henry is telling his sister all about the lion.

"Now, Scott, if you just stay off the-"

"Hank, do you want to drive?" Scott offers.

"That's the second best idea you've had all day," the two men get out and switch sides.

"Yup, totally giving into your superior driving skills, I don't want a--wait second?" Scott leans the passenger seat back before realizing what his father in law said.

"Roar," Hank smiles.

"The lions looked at me, Cass!" Henry recounts to his sister.

"Yep, Hen," Cassie smiles.

"They're actually getting along," Hope laughs to her mother.

"I knew today would be good for all of us, jellybean," Janet smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love getting requests, and will work on them as soon as I find them, so if you want anything tell me!


	54. Love...Scott/Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a request from marvelousfangirl04.
> 
> I hope you enjoy, if this isn't what you wanted let me know, and I'll redo it.

(Told From Scott's Point Of View)  
Training Together; Man, that's always been crazy...

_Hope is trying to teach me how to kick then duck, without landing on my ass..._

_Mostly she's throwing me on my ass._

_"Up!" She kicks me in the chest, "Then duck!" She bends the knee of the leg she didn't just kick me with, the other one going straight out._

" _Helpful," I roll my eyes, "Except I know_ what _to do, I just can't do it!"_

__"Then keep trying," she gets up._ _

__Crap._ _

Working together isn't so bad! 

__Hope has been explaining why growing past my regular size is so exhausting, but I'm completely zoned out, she's just so..._ _

__Wow..._ _

__It's hard to focus when she's talking some times, especially when I don't know the words she's using._ _

__"Scott!" She yells at me._ _

__"I was listening! I swear!" I cry, "Do you...smell something?"_ _

__" **Your shirt!** " _I look to my sleeve to find it caught fire from one of the chemical warmer thingy._ _ _

__

___**"Oh My God I'm On Fire!!!"**_ _ _

I uh...I can't tell you about the “other stuffing” cause...this is a family place... 

But it's great, she's a--"Crap!" 

"What are you doing?" Hope crosses her arms. 

"Absolutely nothing!"  
\--- 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy, sorry it took this long.
> 
> (Formatting is being weird, so if it looks like the italics had a stroke, sorry)


	55. Hmm? What? Ant-Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a request from Steampunk-Archer(A.K.A Jess) on Tumblr, I hope this is what you wanted! If not, let me know.

Hope wakes up around 7 am, to Cassie shaking her.

"What is it, Cassie?" She wipes the sleep from her eyes.

"I made you something.." Cassie smiles.

She moves away from the bedside table to show a tray with heart shaped toast, some undercooked eggs, and a glass of milk.

"Oh, thank you!..why?" Hope smiles.

"...you do-"

Cassie sees her dad doing the stop gesture and smiles.

"n't get enough appreciation, I just wanted to say thank you," Cassie hugs Hope.

"Oh...thank you!" Hope laughs.

"Morning, honey," Scott kisses her.  
~~~  
After eating Hope goes to get Henry, only to find her mother sitting with him.

"Oh, hi mom," Hope pauses.

"Hey, Jellybean!" Janet smiles.

"You don't have to-"

"Gramma.." Henry coos, playing with the his gramma's earrings.

"Okay...I guess he wants gramma," Hope shrugs.

"Go relax, dear, you deserve it," Janet insists.

"Alright.." Hope leaves a little hesitantly.

Why is everyone acting this way?

"Hi, dad," Hope greets her dad in the hallway.

"Good morning, Hope," Hank smiles.

"Headed to the lab?" She asks.

"No, I was actually looking for you, I was hoping you could round up Scott and the kids, and we could go on a little drive," Hank laughs.

"Oh, sure! Of course!" Hope agrees, going to get her husband and kids(plus her mother).

They all pile into their mini van, and Hank hits a button on the steering wheel, making it shrink.

"Dad?" Hope calls.

"What?" Hank smirks.  
~~~  
They get where they're going after a few hours, Hope has a million questions, but no answers.

It's a cave, the entrance too small for even little Henry to fit in, but the inside is big enough to fit forty+ people.

There's a big banner that reads "Happy Birthday Hope!" a cake, Luis, Dave, and Kurt are all there already, blowing up balloons.

"Scotty! You're early! We were going to do this big thing with the balloons, see, they-"

"Sorry, Luis, we should have texted," Scott cuts him off.

"Well, happy birthday, Hope!" Luis hugs her.

"Thank you, Luis, Scott, why-"

"Because, that-" Scott points to a wall, where a bunch of ants are piled up, making the words "Happy Birthday Hope" on the wall, "Wouldn't work anywhere else without scaring people."

The ants move to start forming different words, and Luis starts some music. 

"Scott...don't you dare.." Hope laughs as she sees the words.

"Come on, Hope, I can't do it alone," Scott holds out a hand.

They sing a(terrible)duet of City Of Stars.

They all have a great time, talking, dancing, playing dumb party games, and eating cake.

"Happy birthday, Hope," Scott pulls her close, kissing her.

"This was extremely over the top, and unnecessary..." Scott winces, thinking Hope hated it, "Thank you, I love it," Hope kisses him.

"I helped!" Luis chimes in.

"Thank you, Luis," Hope laughs.

"The hard part was getting you to forget your own birthday! We had to set your phone two days back a week ago!" Janet laughs.

"You tricked me into forgetting my birthday?!" Hope playfully hits Scott.

"Jan!" Scott cries.

"You're hard to surprise, Hope," Hank laughs.

"Cassie almost got us caught," Scott points.

"I forgot!" She laughs.

"Well this was awesome, but next time you trick me I'm beating you," Hope leans on Scott.

"I know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I went dark for as long as I did, family drama came up, but it shouldn't happen again for a while.


	56. WE'RE NOT! Peter/Same

Peter sits with Sam awkwardly in the emergency room's waiting room, Sam is covered in soot and minor burns, his shirt burnt up to a point it exposes his entire stomach, his pants' waist band is burnt too...In reality he had an incident with the helmet, but as far as the hospital knows he was being an idiot with fireworks.

To be fair he was being an idiot with the helmet, so badly so, in fact, that the S.H.I.E.L.D. staff isn't allowed to help him, orders of Nick Fury himself.

"Sam Alexander?" A nurse calls.

The two teens head back with her, where they take his vitals, and get him set up in a room to wait for an available doctor.

"I can't believe you," Peter whispers.

"I can't believe _you_!" Sam crosses his arms.

"Ah, Mr. Alexander, and your...boyfriend?" The doctor comes in.

"No!" Both teens cry.

"I-I'm just his friend," Peter clarifies.

"My mistake! Sorry!" The doctor laughs.


	57. Pacify Her Loki/Stephen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [I have been listening to this all day, so, inspiration I guess, but not really...](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=4CVa3z1kt3E)

A woman has been coming to the Sanctum Sanctorum repeatedly over the course of the week, begging Stephen to help her.

While Stephen is convinced that she's really in need of help, Loki, being the God of Lies, knows better, and he's ready to show her who exactly Stephen belongs to.

She arrives around midnight every time, and Loki decides to be a “great boyfriend” and cuddle with Stephen while he waits up for her.

"It's a little late.." Loki hums, "I can really feel it."

He leans on his boyfriend more, relaxing completely.

"Yeah," Stephen nods, pulling Loki closer.

As the minutes tick by Loki “falls asleep”, head in Stephen's lap.

Once the woman shows up Stephen doesn't have the heart to move his love, and just has The Cloak Of Levitation escort her to the sitting room.

"Are your problems persisting still?" The Sorcerer Supreme asks, hand subconsciously petting his lover's hair, ignoring the look of surprise on her face.

"N-no, I just came to...thank you for your help.." She slowly back out.

"You can stop faking now, jealous," Stephen hums.

"I'm not jealous!"

"Right, possessive."

"Better," Loki kisses him.


	58. 42! Bucky(or Rhody I guess)/Thor+Natasha/Bruce

Bruce is on the phone with Thor while Nat is drinking coffee in the morning.

"James and I have entered what Clint refers to as a “Bromance”!"

"And how many times have you had sex?" Bruce asks.

"42!"

"Hmm.." Bruce glares as Nat starts laughing.

"Yeah, Thor, that's not technically a bromance," Bruce explains.

Natasha actually shoots hot coffee out her nose as she bursts out laughing at the statement.

"Shit! That hurt!" She's still laughing, tears in her eyes.

"Is Natasha alright?"

"She's...no, look, I'll call you back," Bruce hangs up.

"Who?" Is all the assassin has to say.

"Thor and...hopefully Bucky, because if it's Rhody Tony's going to kick his ass," Bruce sighs.


	59. Henry Lang, Scott/Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a request from Ajidsajifdu, and I couldn't choose just one, so I did them all, hope that's alright, if this isn't what you wanted please tell me and I'll redo it. Thank you for requesting!

"Scott.." Hope hums to her husband, hands behind her back, s gently smile on her face.

"Yes?" Scott raises a brow.

She silently pulls the test from behind her back, a big smile on her face.

"Oh my god! Your not kidding! Are you?!" Scott cheers.

"I'd never!"

Scott hugs his wife, holding her close, almost in tears.  
~~~  
Scott sits in the bed with Hope as Janet hands them the now cleaned baby.

"Hey, buddy, oh, you're so beautiful, I wish we could be in a real hospital, but your gramma and papa are good doctors.." Scott rambles as he cradles his son for the first time.

"He has your eyes," Hope coos.  
~~~  
"Hey, Henry, loo-- **FUCK**!" Scott falls as he's walking to his son, causing the baby to laugh.

"Your daddy's so clumsy," Hope coos, picking Henry up.


	60. My Baby, Hope/Scott

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Part 1 of a request from anonymous on Tumblr, and I hope this is what you wanted, if not, let me know, and I'll redo it.

Hank watches Scott getting close to Hope.

It may sound dumb to some people but Hank feels like he's loosing his daughter.

"I...I love you," he hears Scott say to Hope and storms away.  
~~~  
"Dad?" Hope find him in the lab, working on the suit.

"What?" He sighs.

"Are you okay?" Hope sits down with him.

"I'm fine, Hope, go find your little boyfriend before he breaks something," Hank waves her away.

"Dad.." Hope gives him a stern look.

"Look, Hope, it's just...since your mother...you know...You're all I have left, and..."

"And it feels like Scott is stealing me?" Hope grabs his hands.

"I know, I know, it's sounds stupid! But you're my baby girl!" Hank sighs.

"He's not stealing me, dad, but it also doesn't sound stupid," Hope hugs him.

"I'd be too afraid of your wrath to ever think of it!" Scott calls from outside the door.


	61. Surprise! Ant-Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Part 2 of anonymous' request, and again, hope you enjoy! If this isn't what you wanted, let me know m and I'll redo it!

Scott has his arm around Hope, the rest of the family sat down in front of them, including Luis.

"So, what is it, Scotty? One of you sick? Cause I know a good doctor who would never even say he saw you, see-"

"Luis, we're not sick, but thank you for the concern," Hope stops him.

"Okay.." Luis nods.

"We have gifts actually," Scott grabs four bags off of the mantel.

He gives one to each person.

Cassie gets hers out first and squeals in delight.

Hank drops his in surprise.

"Oh my goodness!" Janet holds hers to her chest.

"This is a lot of excitement for some blank shirt.." Luis holds his up backwards.

"Other side, Luis," Scott explains.

"Oh! Whoa!" Luis reads the other side.

"You two are having a baby?" Hank asks.

"To be fair she's doing most of the work, I'm just here for moral support," Scott laughs.

Cassie hugs her step mother's stomach, squealing again.

"Glad you're excited, Peanut," Scott laughs.

"Oh a little grand baby," Janet coos, kissing her daughter's forehead.

"Congratulations! Just stay away from sushi, cause my cousin knows this guy, who knows a woman, who knows a guy, who's wife knows" Luis goes on one of his long explanations of how he know the story.

 

([Hank's Shirt](https://images.google.com/imgres?imgurl=https%3A%2F%2Fih0.redbubble.net%2Fimage.443967667.1378%2Fgptr%252Cx900%252Cfront%252Cblack-c%252C200%252C205%252C210%252C230-bg%252Cf8f8f8.lite-1u1.jpg&imgrefurl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.redbubble.com%2Fshop%2Fyoure%2Ba%2Bgrandpa%2Bt-shirts&docid=9PG98WdDP-sQqM&tbnid=HxpuqPXVpWQgAM%3A&vet=1&w=210&h=230&source=sh%2Fx%2Fim), [Janet's Shirt,](https://goo.gl/images/rbEfpm) [Cassie's Shirt,](https://goo.gl/images/WJ6FwF) [Luis' Shirt](https://goo.gl/images/GG936H))


	62. I'm Stuck With This Prick? Loki/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first thing your soulmate says to you is wrote on your wrist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) I have found my new favorite thing. :)
> 
> :) Soulmate AUs :)
> 
> :) I made some for the Roll :)
> 
> :) Plus a Loki/reader :)
> 
> :) :)

(Told from Your Point Of View)  
“Why aren't you kneeling? Do you not know your place?”

My soulmate is a prick.  
~~~  
(Told from Loki's Point Of View)  
“So You're The Prick I'm Stuck With?”

My soulmate has quite the mouth...  
~~~  
(Narrative Point Of View)  
"Kneel! All of you!" Loki orders.

One girl doesn't.

"Why aren't you kneeling? Do you not know your place?" Loki demands.

"So You're The Prick I'm Stuck With?" She laughs, before throwing something at him.

"You l--" Loki's about to spew insults at her, before realizing what she just said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can either leave the rest up to your imagination, or write a part 2, your choice.


	63. I Fucking Hate You! Sam/Peter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On your 18th birthday the first thing your soulmate said/says to you is wrote on your wrist.

Peter was so excited on last night he could barely sleep.

Today is his 18th birthday and he finally gets to know who his soulmate is.

As he wakes up he sees the words, “Calm down, Preschool, we'll take it from here.” on his wrist.

"Where have I heard that before?" Peter wonders aloud.  
~~~  
Peter managed to keep his secret for two years, and now, on Sam's 18th birthday, he sees “Hey! Let Go Bucket Head!” on his wrist.

He storms to Peter's house, banging on the door.

"What do you want, bucket head?" Peter yawns.

"Give my your fucking arm," Sam demands.

Peter lets him see his mark, before getting hit.

"What the fuck?!"

"You're my soulmate, you asshole!" Sam yells.

"That's...not ideal.." Peter admits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seriously could not thing of the first things they said to each other for twenty minutes...


	64. You're A Problem, Stephen/Loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're given a necklace from birth, and it gets warmer the closer you are to your soulmate.

Loki's necklace was only warm when he visited Earth, which disgusted him at first, because his soulmate must be a human than.

Then he fell for thirty minutes.

And when he finally landed his necklace was blazing hot, and the only person he'd never met close enough to make it that hot is an Earth sorcerer, the one who made him fall _for thirty minutes_.  
~~~  
Stephen's necklace was only warm a few times throughout his life.

The Sorcerer Supreme is nothing if not smart, he aligned the warmth to Loki's visits to Earth.

He didn't care, Loki was a problem, and it was his job to deal with problems.


	65. Unusual... Thor/Bucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a black mark where your soulmate is going to touch you first, that becomes a million different colours once you touch.

Thor has always found it curious that he has a mark on one palm that is pure black, but on the other he has one that is grayish, no one knows why.  
~~~  
Bucky's has always been on his right hand, on his knuckles, but when Hydra gave him the metal one there was a grayish mark on the fist of it that they couldn't cover, or do anything to, it was just there.  
~~~  
The first time Thor and Bucky touch is during one of Bucky's episodes, and he goes to hit Thor in a dive, both fists out, and Thor simply stops the hit with his open hands.  
~~~  
Bucky is calming down alone, when he looks at his hands, seeing to plethora of colours on each fist.

"What the f-"  
~~~  
Thor is talking with Bruce when it's pointed out to him.

"So, Thor, who is it?" Bruce asks.

"Pardon?"

Bruce just points at his hands. It takes the God of Thunder just a moment to remember what happened between him and Bucky.  
~~~  
"James!" "Thor!" They call each other at the same time.

Thor holds up his hands, palms out, and Bucky holds his up, knuckles out, and they both just kinda smile.

"Steve's gonna be so fucking jealous that my soulmate is a literal God," Bucky laughs.


	66. Two?!?! Bruce/Natasha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your right eyes is your natural colour, the left is your soulmate's, they change back once you make eye contact with your soulmate and see the colour of your eye staring back.

Bruce's right is brown, but his left is green, pretty normal, lots of green eyed people in the world.  
~~~  
Natasha's right eye is green, but her left one is a baffling mystery.

It's both green and brown, spilt down the middle.

She has no clue how or why.

But for her job when she's with S.H.I.E.L.D. she wears blue contacts, so no one can I.D. her, and to avoid accidentally showing herself to her soulmate.  
~~~  
When Natasha removes her contacts after the battle with Loki in the shawarma shop she makes eye contact with Bruce, who's eye starts changing.

They don't say anything to anyone else, and just eat quietly.  
~~~  
"Nat, both your eyes are green," Clint hums.

"Yeah..."

"Not...not the _same_ green though.." Clint frowns, moving side to side to look at each eye.

"Not the-" Natasha looks in the mirror to find her best friend is right, the left is still brighter.  
~~~  
The first time she makes eye contact with The Hulk one of his eyes changes too, from a bright blue/green to the same green as his other.

That's when both of Natasha's eyes begin to match...

Because Bruce Banner and Hulk share a soul, and you can't have one without the other...


	67. You Should Definitely Go, Scott/Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Any song your soulmate thinks about you get stuck in your head.

Hope and Scott are training when she hears him begin to hum Dancing Queen by ABBA.

The song that's been stuck in her head for a week.

The song she swore last night at 2 am that she would murder her soulmate for.

"Hope? Why does it look like you have the sudden urge to murder me?"

"Because I'm going to murder you!"

"What did I do!?"

" **SHOULD I STAY OR SHOULD I GO EVERY MORNING FOR TWO YEARS!!** "

"Oh...oh shit you're my soulmate!" Scott runs.


	68. I'm A Horrible Person, Wanda/Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for Avengers Age Of Ultron.
> 
> This is part of a request from Megan.
> 
> I did all three(Wanda/reader twice because this one is kinda bad.)
> 
> Hope you enjoy, if not, let me know, and I'll redo it.

(Told from Your Point Of View)  
Everyday I watch a young woman walk by my house and every so often she takes a flower from my garden.

Today I decide to confront her about it.

"So, who are those for?" I cross my arms.

She looks surprised to see me as she picks a flower.

"My brother.." She admits.

"Oh really?" I raise a brow.

"Yes," she nods.

"Then you won't mind if I come with you?" I frown.

"I suppose you can.." She mumbles.  
(Told from Wanda's Point Of View)  
How do I explain we are going to a cemetery?..

Time will tell I suppose...  
(Told From Your Point Of View)  
We walk for twenty or so minutes, before arriving at.... The cemetery...

Oh...

Oh no...

We head to one very specific grave; 

"Here lies Pietro Maximoff,  
1995-2015  
Brother and friend,  
Taken before his time,  
To save someone who had more to see in this world  
With loving memory, we hope you rest peacefully"

There's a small portrait of him in the top, and it's a conjoint grave...

"Wanda Maximoff  
1995-"

With a picture of my thief.

"Your twin-"

"Yes.." She nods.

"I'm sorry," I offer a hug, and she accepts.

Man I feel like an awful person now...


	69. Calm, Cool, Collected... Natasha/Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of a request for Megan.
> 
> Hope you enjoy, if not let me know, and I'll redo it!

Natasha Romanoff is a cool and collected badass with a level head and years of training to be calm.

You're a clumsy dork who can barely walk without hitting the ground.  
\---  
Natasha is relaxing while you write up some reports in the other room.

"Ouch," you wince, looking at the paper cut you just gave yourself.

You her crashing, and what sounds like Natasha falling and after a couple moments she's in the room, looking panicked, "Are you okay?! You're Bleeding! That's it, we're going to the hospital!"

She hoists you out of your chair while you calmly try to explain that you're perfectly fine, but she's not taking no for an answer and drags you to a very embarrassing trip to the E.R.


	70. You Poor Baby, Natasha/Wanda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part three of Megan's request!
> 
> I hope you enjoy, if not let me know, and I'll redo it for you.

Natasha gets home after a mission, and wants nothing more than to take a nice long nap and never wake up.

As she opens her bedroom door she finds Wanda crying, slumped in the corner.

Change of plans.

"Wanda? You okay?" Nat wraps her arms around the crying woman.

Wanda, in her state of sadness and disarray, can barely speak, "I...I dro-dropped the--the last cookie..."

Natasha has to train her face to avoid laughing at Wanda, because she's never experienced the hormonal horror that Wanda is going through.

"It's okay, I'll make you some more, okay?" Natasha offers.

 

"You're the best," Wanda whispers.

"I know."


	71. Written With Love, Wanda/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whatever you write on your skin your soulmate can see too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part four of what should have been a three part request for Megan.
> 
> I decided to redo Wanda's, but not get rid of the first one.
> 
> I hope you enjoy, but if not, let me know and I'll redo it for you.

For Wanda it was never fun, she got cute doodles of flowers, and occasionally, "Can't wait to meet you! ❤️"

All she ever gave was where she was marked for injections, or where they needed to scan her.

She couldn't write on herself, or it could mess them up.  
~~~  
For you you knew something was wrong, because you only got what looked like medical stuff, and you were always worried your soulmate was really sick or something...

So you tried to make them feel better.  
~~~  
After joining the Avengers Wanda looked at her arms a lot, hoping for a message.

"You could always write one," Clint offers.

Wanda slowly grabs a marker and carefully writes.  
~~~  
You're drinking tea when you notice that words on your arm.

An address...

That once you look it up, you find is in New York.

That's a long way from Brighton, England...

“Next Friday?” You write.

“Sure”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Megan, for requesting! I hope this is what you wanted!


	72. Daddy! Pietro/Reader+Stephen/Loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are Stephen's daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: *has 4 requests I need to work on*  
> Me: *could use this time for sleep, and maybe improve my life for a day*  
> Me: *should eat proper food and get to bed at a reasonable hour*  
> Me: Lol, I embrace death with my eighth string cheese, here's something that the mere thought of made me laugh for twenty minutes due to lack of sleep, and will probe deleted in the morning when I realize how unfunny it is.

(Told from Your Point Of View)  
Pietro wanted to have dinner with me and my family, so here we are; Daddy, Loki, Pietro and I, all sitting down for a nice, civil dinner.

"I'm so glad you let me join you for dinner," Pietro hums.

"Well, I just finally had to accept that my daughter has awful taste in men and move on," Daddy spits.

A nice dinner.

I cringe as a take a bite; Loki cooked again...

A dinner.

"Daddy, can you pass the salt please?" I request.

Daddy and Pietro both reach for the salt, and I can see the life leave my boyfriend's eyes as he realizes the grave mistake he has made.

"You may wish to run," my dad's boyfriend hums calmly.

Pietro takes off, leaving me behind.

Shit.

"Why, exactly, did he respond to daddy?"

"Look at the time!" I take off for my room.

After a while I hear Loki yell "Stephen! You can't murder him!" and know that dinner was a mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not having a mental breakdown.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I think.


	73. How??? Stephen & Shuri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For No one here on AO3.
> 
> I hope you enjoy, if not let me know, and I'll redo it for you.
> 
> As always thank you for the request.

Stephen is getting home when he finds Shuri stuck through his ceiling.

"Normal is subjective, but I can't say I see this every day.." He remarks.

"Can you please just get me out?"

"How did you get in? My house and my ceiling."

"Long story."

"We've got time, as much time as I say, actually," the Sorcerer Supreme crosses his arms.

"Stephen, please!" Shuri whines.

"Shuri..."

Shuri sighs, going into the long explanation of why she's in the Sanctum Sanctorum.

Then why(and how)she ended up in the ceiling.

Finally Stephen agrees to get her out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JSYK & means platonic in my book(unless on a prexisting ship), sorry if that's not what you meant.


	74. Took Ya Long Enough, Steve/Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Anonymous on Tumblr!
> 
> Thank you for your request, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> If not let me know and I'll redo it!

(Told from Your Point Of View)  
I'm tied to a chair, a pistol pointed at my head, while they take video, to ransom my family.

"That's a bad idea," I hum.

"Shut up," I get slapped.

"I _like_ being slapped, babe," I wink.

The gun holder cocks the gun.

"I'm shaking in my boots, buddy."

The barrel is pressed to my forehead.

There are several screams, and a lot of slamming, and three gunshots outside.

Steve kicks the door open, throwing his shield at my captors, before untying me and giving me a peck on the forehead, "Sorry for the wait, doll, won't happen again."

"It's fine if you carry me out," I chirp, getting lifted by my big, strong Captain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if anyone else does, but I sarcastically call people babe all the damn time, it bled through into this.


	75. You Don't Know My Struggles! Peter/Sam

Peter holds Sam's helmet just out of reach, laughing as the shorter teen jumps and tries to get it.

"This isn't funny, Parker," Sam growls.

"It is if you see things from my point of view...oh wait, you're too short to," Peter laughs more.

Sam climbs up on a chair, launching himself at the taller teen.

Due to his spider-sense Peter dodges the attack, making Sam hit the ground.

Sam growls low in his throat, standing up, and moving like he's going to try to jump for it again, but instead he kicks Peter in the shin, making him drop the helmet.

"Fuck off, Web For Brains," Sam walks away.  
~~~  
Sam balances on five books on top of Peter's desk and dumps a cup of water on the sleeping teen.

"Who's The Tall One Now, Fucker?!" Sam laughs as Peter screams in shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shout out to all my fellow shorties, if we work together we can become the tallest person ever!


	76. I'm The Solution, Loki/Stephen(You're A Problem Pt. II)

As everything settles after being stuck on Sakaar and everything with evil sister Hela, Loki is on the ship with Thor when a familiar ring forms under his feet.

"Oh for the love of-"

Loki falls into the Sanctum Sanctorum and feels his necklace burning hot.

"What is it, mortal?" Loki sighs, seeing Stephen again.

"Don't act like your necklace isn't warm, we have to talk about this," Stephen sighs.

"There is nothing to talk about, this thing is broken," Loki takes off the necklace.

"Loki, you need to-"

"Do not try to order me around, mortal," the God Of Mischief growls.

"Please?" The Sorcerer Supreme tries.

"Fine.." The God rolls his eyes.  
~~~  
The two of them spend day trying to get to know each other without fighting, and it's a little difficult at first, but they finally find a vein of similar interest in magic, and Stephen manages to open up about his accident.

Loki, in turn, opens up about never feeling like Thor's equal, and telling how he always felt like the unwanted child(though now he knows what Odin really does to his unwanted children), even opening up about what if felt like to him to lose his mother.  



	77. Thor Is Impatient, Bucky/Thor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning, this gets a little N S F W...
> 
> **A Little!**

Bucky is on the phone with Steve, but his overly needy boyfriend is getting impatient.

Instead of voicing his displeasure with how long Bucky's taking on the phone Thor decides to drop hints.

First by running his fingers through Bucky's hair, leaning against him.

Bucky doesn't really think too much about the gesture, which doesn't set well with Thor, who decides to move on to kissing his neck, leaving a small bite every so often.

"Your beard tickles--no, sorry, Thor.." Bucky whines.

Thor start's biting his ear, huskily whispering to him.

"Buck? You okay?" Steve hums.

The soldier can't bring himself to speak, too busy trying not to moan.

"Why don't you go enjoy yourself, Bucky? I can tell Thor's getting impatient," Steve laughs.

Bucky hangs up and pushes Thor onto his back, "I'm going to teach you how to be patient."  



	78. Where Did You Get That Idea? Natasha/Bruce

Thor walks into the main room, and pauses.

Bruce is reading on the couch, Natasha laying with her head in his lap, playing on her phone.

"Natasha, is Bruce courting you?" Thor inquires.

Natasha adjusts in Bruce's lap, looking up at the God.

"What gives you that impression?" She hums.  



	79. Not Quite ;) Hope/Scott

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not for anonymous on Tumblr, yours will be in the other one.

"Hey Hope?" Scott hums.

"What?" Hope sighs.

"Did it hurt?"

"Let me guess, when I fell from heaven?" Hope rolls her eyes.

"No," Scott denies.

"What?"

"Did it hurt when you feel for me?" Scott smirks.  



	80. Fuckoff Danny! Sam/Peter

Sam and Peter have finally accepted their feelings and are openly dating.  
~~~  
Sam sits down with Peter at lunch and MJ, Harry, and Danny all 'aww' at them.

"Seriously, we're just sitting together, God, guys," Sam grouses.  
~~~  
Sam wipes some food off of Peter's face.

"He gently wipes his f--"

"Danny, I have had it up to **here with your bullshit!** " Sam yells.

Danny snickers and moves closer to Luke.  



	81. But Why? Stephen/Loki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In all honesty, I just wanted something super domestic...okay?

"Why is murder illegal?" Loki hums, head resting in Stephen's lap, staring up at the ceiling.

"Because if it wasn't, there would be more people like you," Stephen sighs, petting Loki's hair.

"But that would be great!" Loki exclaims.

"Not for the government," Stephen shakes his head.


	82. How?!?! Thor/Bucky

"Have you ever been courted?" Thor asks Bucky.

"No...Not really," Bucky denies.

"How?!" Thor cries, genuinely surprised.

"I dunno, never asked, never got asked," Bucky shrugs.

"But you're so beautiful," Thor whispers under his breath.

"What?" The soldier frowns.

"What?!" The God didn't mean for Bucky to hear him.


	83. Heels, Bruce/Natasha

"Bruce, sweetie, can you take out the trash?" Natasha asks while she's writing reports.

The couple had just babysat the Barton kids, who like to play pranks on Bruce.

Like hiding his shoes.

The only pair he can find is a pair of Nat's heels.

He sighs, taking the shoes, and hurrying to take out he trash and get back inside.

"Nice shoes, Bruce," Nat hums as he comes back in.

"I couldn't find mine..."

"Feel free to borrow them any time," Nat winks.

Bruce's face is every shade of red imaginable.


	84. Scott, You're A Disappointment, Scott/Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, anon, I'm working on a different one for you, this was just already finished.

Hope, Janet, and Hank went out for the day, and Cassie's with Maggie and Jim, leaving Scott home alone.

So he does what any responsible adult would do when unattended.

He climbs on furniture and sings and dances to Fergalicious.

That is what Hope, Hank, and Janet walk in on.

"I'm put them boys o---oh hi!" Scott falls off the couch, the song still playing as he hits the ground.

"I'm in love with an idiot.." Hope holds her face, too embarrassed to look.

"I tried to warn you," Hank gets hit by his wife for his comment.

"Are you okay, Scott?" Janet asks.

"Physically? I'm fine, but my pride took a major blow," Scott gives a thumbs up.

"What pride?" Hank gets hit again.


	85. Kitties, Peter(Quill)/Gamora

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :}
> 
> Guess who has a new ship.

Peter is trying to look mean, but Gamora just laughs.

"Sorry to disappoint, Peter, but you don't have a “mean look”," She laughs.

"Oh please, I'm sure I have a mean look! I'm sure it makes people quiver in their boots!" Peter argues.

"If by “people” you mean “adorable baby kittens”, then yes. . . Before they wobble over and lick your face," Gamora shakes her head.

He glares daggers at his girlfriend.

"Aw! Look at all of the kittens coming over! How adorable!" Gamora teases more.

"Where?" Mantis looks.

"She's being a jerk, Mantis, there are no kittens," Peter explains.


	86. Gotta Give The People Something, Gamora/Peter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A: HOLY SHIT! If feels like I just started this and over 100 kudos?! For real?! Thank you so much! Each and every one of you! I'm so happy people are actually reading and enjoying this! It means the world to me! ❤️
> 
> B: This is a request from Anonymous on Tumblr, and I know I went way off prompt but 1. I do not support Pepper bashing, and hate how many stories make her out to be a horrid bitch, who would leave Tony at the drop of a hat, so I changed that part, 2. I suck at writing weddings, so I sorta glossed over it, sorry bout that. Sorry this probably isn't what you wanted, but thank you for requesting! If you want, I could do something else for you, just lemme know.
> 
> C: I had way too much fun writing with The Peters.

Quill watches Tony sit with Pepper in the hospital, having flashbacks to his mother, but keeping his sadness silent.

"How is she going to get all the way to the wedding?" Mantis asks, breaking the silence.

"I uh...I don't think she is.." Tony admits.

"You worked hard on that wedding, Mr. Stark.." Parker hums.

"Yeah, a lot of people are going to be disappointed, but we can't just...make an entire medical team follow us just to make sure she doesn't get worse," Tony sighs.

"Quill and Gamora are unmarried," Drax hums.

"Excuse me?" Tony frowns.

"Drax--" Gamora's about to reprimand Drax for even bringing it up.

"I like where he's going, it would certainly be a surprise," Tony cuts Gamora off.

"Where was I going?" Drax frowns.

"Quill and Gamora could get married instead, Pepper and I can get married once she's back on her feet!" The genius explains.

"I was trying to comfort you, by saying that they probably never would marry.." Drax frowns.

"I like my idea better, Quill, Gamora, you in? I know how much you love her," Tony rolls his eyes.

"You want us to just, what, jack your wedding? Seriously?" Peter frowns.

"I am Groot(It's Not Jacking If It's Offered, Dude.)" Groot chimes in.

"He's got a point," Rocket nods.

"Fine, okay, terminology of “jacking” aside, won't most of the people you invited wonder what the heck is going on when they see _**us**_?" Quill tries.

"Are you trying to get out of marrying me?" Gamora asks.

"No! Not at all! I'm just--"

"Yes he is," the younger Peter interrupts the older.

"I am not, brat," Peter growls at Peter.

"Do I...nn...do I get a say in my wedding jacking?" Pepper hums, adjusting, only for Tony to stop her.

"If you want," Tony agrees.

"Do it...you might not get many chances...you already bicker like...a married couple.." Pepper smiles.

"The dying woman has made her decision," Drax crosses his arms.

"Drax!" Quill hits Drax.  
~~~  
They agreed to “Operation Wedding Jacking”(A name only agreed on by the Peters), and now, in the eyes of the American government, Peter Jason Quill has married an illegal immigrant, after running away for most of his life and hiding.

The news had a field day.

"Maybe we just don't get married?" Pepper hums, reading the headlines.

"Agreed," Tony sighs.

"Why do they keep calling me an illegal immigrant?" Gamora frowns.


	87. Work Sucks, I Know, Natasha/Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A request from Anonymous on Tumblr.
> 
> I hope you enjoy, if not let me know and I'll redo it for you!
> 
> As always, thank you for the request!

Natasha is done. D-O-N-E, Done, with everything.

She gets back to her apartment from work, throws her bag in a chair, and lays out on the floor, complete and utterly **Done**.  
(Told from your point of view)  
Work was kinda crappy today, and all I want is to curl up with Nat and watch some cheesy movie and talk shit about coworkers.

As I open the door I see Nat on the floor, staring at the ceiling, it doesn't look like she's moved in hours...

I grab a bunch of blankets and pillows, and scatter them around her, before laying down with her, my head on her chest.

"Hi.." I smile as she looks at me.

"Hi," she pecks my forehead.

We curl up and decide to nap on the floor together.  
~~~  
(Told from Clint's Point Of View)  
Natasha's not returning my calls, her girlfriend's phone isn't even rings, and I'm getting worried.

After picking the lock on their door I find them curled up on the floor, Nat's awake, though it looks like she just woke up, and her girlfriend is asleep on her chest, one arm slung around Nat's waist.

"You could've knocked."

"I hate knocking," I shrug, taking a picture of them.

"Delete it." Nat's girl is apparently awake.

"No, don't delete the pic. Send it to me so I have a new lock screen for my phone," Nat argues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone who didn't read the last chapter; THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR 100+ Kudos! IT MEANS SO MUCH THAT SO MANY PEOPLE LIKE THIS!
> 
> (Edit:) thank you Lellowcake, for that last bit of dialogue, if you want me to take it out, let me know, but I thought it worked.


	88. It's...Not! Is It? Bruce/Natasha/Wanda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A request for Ayejp,
> 
> Thank you for the request, but I went a little off script here, sorry, I suck at writing anything with cheating, if you want another request let me know, and I'll try again...
> 
> Sorry for the long wait! Thank you for your patience.

Bruce loved Natasha, and the assassin knows...

But as far as she's aware he's dead...

She abstained from love for a few years, in hope that her boyfriend was alive...but some part of her gave up after the lies Fury fed her, to keep her happy and in line.

"Natasha, are you paying attention?" Wanda breaks the spy from her thoughts.

Apparently the mutant had been trying to show her how far her powers have come for the better part of three minutes.

"Sorry, Wanda, go on," Natasha nods.

The “witch”(Clint's favorite nickname for her)resumes showing off, and Natasha can't help the smile on her face.

Wanda only ever shows off like this for her.

And Nat wonders, not for the first time, if that may be because the younger woman has a crush on her.

While she's not against being with another woman, she feels like, on the very slight, off chance that Bruce is alive, it would be the same as cheating.

Wanda accidentally drops the object she was levitating and it breaks.

"Tony's going to have my head.." She whispers, looking fearful.

The spy shakes her head and sighs.

Bruce would understand if he is alive, and if not, why wait around for a dead man?


	89. It's Okay To Move On From A Monster, Gamora/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Restless,
> 
> Thank you for the request, I know you said Male Reader, but it ended up seeming gender neutral, sorry, but I left it open for expansion(or a prequel;) if you wanted, where I could make the reader actually male, lemme know if you want to see that!
> 
> Sorry for the long wait! Thank you for your patience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Infinity War Spoiler Warning!!!
> 
> Swearing warning.  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .

(Told From Your Point Of View)  
Thanos is dead, the events of the “Infinity War”(as the Peters like to call it) reversed, and Gamora is alive and well, only having a slight memory what her kidnapper did to her.

Not her father, a father isn't someone willing to do _Any_ of the things he did to her to their child.

Gamora disagrees.

"He raised me," she argues.

"To be a weapon," I counter.

"He felt guilty-"

"Good, that grape-looking mother fucker deserved to feel guilty, he _was_ guilty." I cut her off.

"...I just...he was the only thing even close to a parent I had for so long.." She looks down.

"The closest thing I had to a parent was a demon literally from hell, and she was a better father than I could ever imagine Thanos being*," I smile as she laughs.

"Plus he's gone, just a memory now," I hug her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I wanted the reader to have some sort of past, so I took the back story of one of my really old OCs and put a nod to it here, plus this leaves this chapter open to another part.


	90. Keep Your Hands To Yourself! Torunn/James Rogers(Thor/Bucky, Hints of Past, One Sided Steve/Bucky)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Tori  
> Thank you for the request, and I'm glad you like my writing! I went just a tad off what you said, also, sorry for deleting your comment, luckily I had your request saved before I deleted the chapter! I hope you don't mind that this somewhat ties into the other chapters with Torunn(not completely)so Thor and Bucky are together, and Torunn refers to Bucky as her daddy, and Thor as her father.
> 
> Sorry for the long wait! Thank you for your patience.

Torunn never thought her parents would react so negatively to something as simple and innocent as holding hand.

Boy was she wrong.

After Thor and James got in a yelling match and James stormed out of the house Bucky made Thor sit in the other room while he had a talk with Torunn.

"You're thirteen, missy, too young for a relationship."

Bucky was the kind one in the situation, trying to explain things gently.

"We were only holding hands.." Torunn pouts.

"I'm going to tell you right now, if James is anything like his father, hand holding was just the beginning in his mind," Bucky pets her hair back.

"Clint says that it was a shock that Steve even had a child, because he was the 200 year old virgin," the teen frowns.

"Doesn't mean he didn't try, kiddo," the veteran explains.

" **He Attempted To Copulate With Your Daddy!** " Thor calls.

"Thank you, Thor! We really needed that input!" Bucky calls back.

"Can I...can I leave?" Torunn covers her face in embarrassment.

"To your room? Of course!" Bucky nods.

"Anywhere father is not..."  
~~~Meanwhile~~~  
"Yes...thank you Thor...I will...have a good day," Steve is getting off the phone when James walks in.

He begins to walk backwards out.

"Hey, sport! Come here!" Steve calls.

"Hey...dad.." James puts his hands in his pockets, and stands about six feet from his father, a table between them.

"So you and Torunn were holding hands?"

"Yessir."

"Nothing else?"

"Yessir."

"I think Thor overreacted, just stay away from their house for a while, kay, sport?" Steve smiles.

"Sure thing, dad.." James nods.


	91. Am...Am I The Bad One? Gamora/(Male,Demon)Reader It's Okay To Move On From Monsters Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Restless
> 
> Took a little longer than expected! Thank you for your request! This was already written until the Gamora stuff, because like I said, this is an old OC of mine's past, because sometimes reader inserts end up with a bland past. I hope that's okay? If not, lemme know, and I'll redo it.

(Told From Your Point Of View)  
I was created to trick people into sacrificing themselves to my “mother”(Quill's term, not mine).

She's a demon...of sorts, and needs people to pledge themselves to her or one of her creations before taking their own life to devour their souls and life force.

As you can imagine, it's not really easy to get people to see their souls to the devil.

Getting them to kill themselves is the easy part.

I was...content...with this life until she wanted a Zehoberei.

The race is...a little harder to convince than your average Terrin.

I decided instead of going to their planet I'd find a straggler.

Too bad their's only one...

Gamora...

Daughter of Thanos...

Thanos' actions reach even the “Other Side”(once again, not my term for it, but whatever).

I tried to get close to her, to convince her that life had no meaning for her...

But she tried to cut off my head...

And her sister stabbed me a few times...

And I can't quite remember which, but one of them kicked me repeatedly.

Luckily my physical form is more or less replaceable.

"You're a stupid, stupid man if you think I want to sacrifice myself to you or your master," Gamora warned.

"Bold of you to assume she gives me a choice."

I'm not technically allowed to return until I have Gamora or another Zehoberei's pledge.

So I'm stuck following Gamora around.

She's “killed” me once or twice, but, like I said, my physical form is replaceable.

Lucky me she hasn't found a Terrin who knows it's way around the “holy water” and “Bible”, or I would be gone for good.

When she defected from Thanos to the Guardians we were at an understanding;

She's not allowed to die by anyone besides her own hands, and I stop trying to convince her to pledge to me.

Aka I'm stupid and don't want to go home, and she gets herself a bodyguard on a technicality.

Over time she stops being hostile towards me, and I start to understand her unwillingness to pledge.

She's never had a choice, not when she was taken from her home, not when she was trained to kill, not when she was pitted in fights against her own sister, not when she stole or killed or anything.

I understand in a way.

I was created as a means to get fed, I was never loved, or cared about, I was formed and then sent away, to get pledges. To take lives from damaged and scared individuals.

Lucky me my “mother” can't get to me, or anyone else, not being weak like she is, not without me doing my job.

Overtime I've grown attached to Gamora, and while I'm not saying I'm in love, or even know what love is, I will say I'll protect her anyway I can.

...

Even though that's similar to a bug saying it's going to protect a cat...

Not likely.


	92. You Like? Nebula/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Fabric_Hands
> 
> Thank you for the request! This went in its own direction???
> 
> Nebula is part of the Guardians Of The Galaxy for this.
> 
> I hope you enjoy, if not, let me know and I'll redo it!
> 
> Also, you didn't specify reader gender, so it's mostly neutral with feminine favoring traits.

(Told From Your Point Of View)  
The other Guardians are getting drunk in the main deck (minus Gamora, who's probably sober and keeping them in line) so I decide to surprise my girlfriend!

I get into some black lingerie and admire myself quickly in the mirror, tracing the fading bruises from last night...

Nebula like to be rough, I like it rough, it's part of why we work.

When I hear the keypad on the door being used I rush to to be ready to surprise her.

"Oh! Holy Shit! Not The What I Needed!" Rocket screams, covering his eyes.

"Is that a tattoo?" Mantis asks, pointing at my collar bone.

"Those are bite marks," Peter supplies.

"You couldn't...wait? Or put something on over it?" Nebula facepalms.

"I Was Under The Impression It Would Just Be You!" I retort.

"Can I go burn my eyes off? I believe you about the bomb thing," Rocket speaks up.

"Knock yourself out, rodent," Nebula nods them away.

"I'm going to go make sure he **doesn't** do that," Peter follows him.

"What bit you?" Mantis asks, moving closer.

"Go, Mantis," Nebula orders.

"Okay..."

"So..."

"No."

"I know.." I sigh.


	93. CLINT! Clint/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Anonymous on Tumblr;
> 
> I hope you enjoy! If not let me know and I'll redo it!
> 
> As always, thank you for the request!

(Told From Your Point Of View)  
I'm alone for once in a blue moon while most of the team is out.

Clint's still here, but he's off doing his own thing.

I'm relaxing in the kitchen with a cup of coffee and a book, because normally Thor would be vacuuming down Pop-Tarts, or Tony rigging the toaster to shoot hot bread at Steve's face, or Bruce would be passed out on the kitchen floor with a coffee mug.

None of that today!

"Is there any more of that?" I jump as the ceiling talks to me.

"Clint! You asshole!" I whine.

"Seriously, is there any more coffee?" He hums.

"Yeah.." I sigh.  
~~~  
I beating all of Tony's high scores on a video game when suddenly the vent above the couch pops open and Clint lands next to me.

I fall of the couch with a scream.

"God Damn It Clint! I Hate You!" I throw a pillow that went down with me at him.  
~~~  
I'm on high alert while I clean up the lab for Bruce.

I hear a noise in the vents and flip around my broom to point the bristled end at the airway.

"I'm done with your shit, Clint!" I warn.

"What shit?"

I nearly jump out of my skin as Clint pops out of thin air behind me.

"You're not in the vent?" I frown after my heart isn't going to burst out of my chest.

"No..? Are you okay?" Clint puts a hand to my forehead.

"Don't touch me," I knock his hand away from my face, "yes, I'm fine, what did I hear in the vent of it's not you?"

As he's about to argue or give me a smart ass comment (hard to tell which), he hears the noise too.

"I'll go investigate, you stay here, and if I die, tell my story," Clint climbs up into the vent.

"Yes, I'll tell everyone you were eaten by vent monsters to save me," I roll my eyes.

It's probably a rat or something.

" **Holy Shit! It's huge!** " Clint yells.

He's joking, I know it...

"Bet you've never heard that from a woman," I joke.

"I'm not kidding!"

"What makes you think I am?"

He screams instead of responding, and I hear him struggling in the vents.

"Clint?"

Nothing...

"Clint?!"

Still Nothing..!

" **Clint?!** "

I climb in the vent after not getting a response for a third time.

Once inside I find it very hard to see anything.

I crawl through a little ways, feeling like I'm being crushed the whole time.

A little ways in there's a turn and I don't know which way Clint would have gone...

I'm trying to listen for anything, but I don't like what I hear...

Breathing, heavy, uneven breathing...

Behind me...

Just as I'm about to take of down either vent my ankles are grabbed and I scream bloody murder, twisting and kicking, and freaking out.

"Whoa! Dude! Chill!" Clint says between laughs after a long while.

" **YOU ABSOLUTE ASSHOLE! I HATE YOU!!** " I pull my legs away from him.  
~~~  
Clint helped me out of the vents, and is trying to comfort me after realizing I was crying in the vent.

"I'm really sorry..."

"No you're not."

"I'm a little sorry..."

"That's believable."


	94. Road Trip! Natasha, Reader, Wanda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A request from Ayejp,
> 
> I decided, why choose between them? And did both at once! Just fluff though... I hope you enjoy, if not let me know and I'll redo it for you!
> 
> As always, thank you for the request!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader's gender is femininely ambiguous, if that makes any sense?

(Told From Your Point Of View)  
I sit in the front passenger seat waiting for Nat, while Wanda plays on her phone in the back.

"You two ready to kick it?" Nat swings into the nice ass car Tony loaned us.

"Hell yeah!" I cheer.

"Definitely!" Wanda agrees.

"Let's go," Nat starts the car.  
~~~  
Two hours in and Wanda and I are playing I Spy while Nat yells at the other drivers.

"Where The Fuck Did You Learn To Drive?! Wisconsin?!"

"Is it the Sudan that Natasha just screamed at?" Wanda asks.

"Yeah.." I nod.

"I spy something beginning in the letter I," Nat huffs.

"Idiot?" I ask.

"Ding ding ding," the woman places her face in the steering wheel.  
~~~  
We figured it would be in our, and everyone on the road's best interests if I drove instead of Nat.

As I pull up to a stoplight Wanda practically jumps out of her seat, and would probably be in the front with us if it weren't for the seatbelt.

"What?! What's wrong?!" I turn to see a bird flew into her open window.

"Holy shit!" Nat tries to bat the winged devil out of the window, but it just comes to the front seat instead.

"Roll down all the windows!"

I hit the button and all the windows go down, but the bird decides it like the steering wheel as a perch.

I scream and Nat knocks the little bitch out of my window and rolls them all up.

"Windows stay up for a while." She announces.

"May I just say, you are my hero."

"I know." She pats my back.  
~~~  
Wanda's turn to drive, I'm in the back, half asleep when I Love It by Icona Pop, and, I shit you not, all three of us begin singing along.

Not well, in Wanda and I's case, but singing none the less.

Natasha's an amazing singer, and I'm glad she's comfortable enough to sing in front of us.

As we hit traffic again some guy rolls his window down, "Nice Singing!"

"Thanks!" I yell back, realizing my window is all the way down.

And then the song is over, and we return to chilling.  
~~~  
Our first stop to sleep, a dingy motel.

"Two queens and a roll away?" The manager asks.

"One king is fine," Nat shrugs.  
~~~  
We're washed, PJed, and getting sorted out in the big bed.

I'm in the middle, Nat to my left, and a free spot on my right. Wanda gets out of the bathroom and takes up the last spot.

It takes a little more maneuvering, but we get comfortable, Natasha is spooning me, while I cuddle Wanda, facing each other.

"Night."

"Night."

"Good night, dorks," Nat giggles.


	95. Nag! Peter(Parker)/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A request from Anonymous on Tumblr.
> 
> I wasn't sure if you meant the reader just has powers as well, or that the reader has spider powers too, so the reader eludes to having spider powers, but I focused more on their interactions with/reactions to Peter. I hope you enjoy, if not let me know and I'll redo it for you!
> 
> As always, thank you for the request!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader's gender is ambiguous until the end, but, to be fair, I've called my older brother woman several times, because it pisses him off, so, could be the same deal here.

Peter/Reader  
(Told from Your Point Of View)  
I'm from the Spider Society, I'm a Hunter, and I **know what I'm doing**!

Peter's a kid who got lucky, lucky that spider didn't _Kill_ him.

Tony saved me a long time ago from something I would be able to handle today, so I owe him.

That's why I put up with being a Pete's babysitter when he's busy.

We're about the same age, but our difference in experience speak for itself.  
~~~  
We're breaking up an armed robbery, and Peter is fighting about three men at once, while I protect and move civilians to safety.

A gun goes off and I barely move the elderly woman I'm helping out of the way of the shot, "Spider-Man! Watch it! Civilians!" I yell.

"Sorry!"  
~~~  
There is a sludge creature attacking Central Park and I'm helping Peter deal with it.

He webs it, and his webs sinks into it, and I see the life leave Peter's eyes, even through the mask, as it starts spinning, and the web is stuck in his shooter, so he's being spun too.

"It absorbs everything, Spidy! What did you think was going to happen?!" I yell.

"Shh--shut up!" Spider-Man yells back.  
~~~  
A crazed man has taken over a bridge, and to be fair, he has one convincing robot dinosaur.

"Don't get too close to its mouth," I warn.

(Ten minutes into the fight)

The robo Dino picks Peter up and shakes him around.

"What did I just say!?"

"Stop nagging me, woman!" Spider-Man whines.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is curious about the reader's powers;  
> Superhuman Strength  
> Superhuman Speed  
> Superhuman Reflexes  
> Superhuman Stamina  
> Wall-crawling  
> Carapace  
> The Spirit of the Hunter


	96. Nice, Bucky/Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A request for fandomaddict1225 over on Tumblr;
> 
> I hope you enjoy! If not let me know and I'll redo it!
> 
> As always, thank you for the request!

(Told From Bucky's Point Of View)  
I'm doing the dishes, while Steve folds laundry at the kitchen table, it's calming.

This is _Nice_.  
~~~  
Steve and I are curled up together, under a blanket, watching some show, I forgot the name...

Steve's holding me close, and I can hear him breathing calmly, it's peaceful.

It's _Nice_.  
~~~  
Sleep had been hard at first, after leaving Hydra, but having someone so familiar helps.

I lay awake next to Steve, who is fast asleep already.

It's very relaxing, being so close.

Sleeping in Steve's bed is _Nice_.  
~~~  
I--I don't remember what happened...

Just...pain, but Steve is holding me, promising me I'm okay, that no one will hurt me.

"Steve...why are you always so _Nice_ to me?"

"Because I care about you, Buck."


	97. Pete's Princess, Peter(Parker)/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Anonymous on Tumblr;
> 
> I hope you enjoy! If not let me know and I'll redo it!
> 
> As always, thank you for the request!

(Told From Your Point Of View)  
I am watching a football game with Peter at his high school, and he is being very awkward.

"Are you alright?" I hum, pressing the back of my hand to his cheek, checking if he is warm.

"I'm...I'm fine...Just uh...I think people think we're...dating.." Peter explains, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Are we _not_?" I frown.

"I--Didn't Th **ink We Were**!" Peter gestures wildly.

"Do you not wish to court me?" I stand, ready to leave, as I have clearly read the situation wrong, somehow.

"I didn't say that, you're putting words in my mouth," Peter grabs my arm.

"I am going home, let me know if you decide what your true intentions were," I leave.  
~~~  
(Told from Peter's Point Of View)  
I get to the Tower and, just like I was scared of, I run into Thor.

"Hey... Mr. Thor sir.." I greet him.

"Ah, Peter, my daughter returned from your date not that long ago," Thor pats my back.

Am I the last person to know that we're dating?!

"I just need to ask her about something really quick, if that's okay."

I'm not lying...

"Well, she is up in her," the King of Asgard directs me.

I knock on her door and find her reading in bed, already in pajamas.

"Already?" She laughs.

"You stormed out before I could answer!" I shrug.

"So, are we dating Peter?"

"Yeah... I think so..."

"I do not believe I wish to anymore.." She smirks at me.

I hit her gently, and laugh.

I'm about to kiss her when Friday interrupts.

"Thor has requested I prevent you from getting too close, Peter."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Until it hits 100 chapters this story is relying on requests, I want the 100th chapter to be something you guys want, so don't be shy to request.


	98. T'challa/Sam 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request for Anonymous on Tumblr;
> 
> It took longer than expected because I couldn't pick an idea I liked best for the scenario, I hope you enjoy, if not lemme know, and I'll redo it!
> 
> As always, thank you for the request!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suburban Hell AU: All the Avengers live on the same block together, no super heroes or villains, no madmen out to destroy the world, just backyard barbecues and community haunted houses.

Sam's cleaning up his yard some when he sees a moving truck across the street.

An older woman and a teenage girl are directing the movers.

"Um, hi, I'm Sam, I live across the street," he introduces himself.

"I am Romanda, this is my daughter Shuri," the older woman introduces with a handshake.

The teen throws him a peace.

A man around his age walks out of the moving truck with 6 boxes piled high, "Are you forgetting someone, mama?"

"How could I forget you T'challa?" Romanda laughs.

"You never shut up," Shuri smirks.

He takes the boxes inside before offering a hand, "I am T'challa, Romanda's son, it is a pleasure to meet you, Sam," T'challa shakes his hand firmly, a warm smile on his face.

"Uh, some friends of mine from around the block are getting together tomorrow night for a barbecue, if you three want to join us?" Sam can't stop himself from offering.

"“Friends of yours”? As in a bunch of old men? Count me out," Shuri denies, but her mother elbows her.

"We would love to come, Sam," Romanda agrees.  
~~~  
Sam's grilling when T'challa waves at him over the fence.

"Incoming," Tony jokes.

"It looks like the whole neighborhood is here," Romanda comments as Peter opens the gate for them.

"Pretty much, now that the three of you are here," Natasha chirps.  
~~~  
Most of the neighborhood is gathered around T'challa as he tells stories about Wakanda, and his childhood there, minus Shuri, Wanda and Peter, who are under the tree watching videos on Shuri's phone.

Sam tries to focus on cooking when Steve comes and puts a hand on his back.

"Something on your mind, Sam?" He hums.

"Nothing.." Sam shakes it off.  
~~~  
"Thanks for coming, guys, the others really liked you," Sam smiles as everyone starts to head home.

"Thank you for inviting us, perhaps next time we could do it at our house," T'challa shakes his hand.

"Sure thing."  
~~~  
T'challa invited everyone to their house a week later, and...damn.

Sam is amazed that a house with the same floor plan as his could look so much better...

They even have a pool table.

"I hope you don't think I did this to upstage you.." T'challa places a hand on Sam's shoulder.

"Not at all.." Sam shrugs it off.  
~~~  
A few months go by, not a lot happens, besides Sam looking at his lawn, then across the street and wondering if Romanda is some sort of nature witch...

Then October rolls around.

Every year Sam and Steve do a haunted walk through their backyards, mostly for Clint's kids and their friends, and most of the others pitch in.

This year Sam was told T'challa offered to do a haunted house at his place.

"We could still dress up and help out, Thor and Bucky are," Steve offers.

"...fine, sure," Sam sighs.

"There's something else wrong, isn't there, Sam?"

"Nah, just...lost my thunder, ya know?"  
~~~  
Sam is ready to jump and scare the kids coming around the corner...

Except it's not the kids he was expecting, but instead Peter and Shuri, and Peter ends up punching him in the face.

"Oh shit! Mr. Wilson! I'm so sorry!" Peter helps him up.

"Nice hit, kid.." Sam huffs.

After his nose starts bleeding he sighs, giving up.

"You're going home already?" Shuri whines.

"Yeah, you guys have this covered.." Sam shrugs.

"But my brother did this for you," the teen girl whines.

"What?"

"S-so you wouldn't have to do it all!" T'challa wraps an arm around his sister's shoulders, "But I understand, you need to take care of that, go ahead."  
~~~  
Once Sam gets home from his mom's after Thanksgiving on the first of December he's surprised to see the house across the street.

The halls are sufficiently decked, that's for sure.

"Welcome home, Sam!" T'challa greets, hanging another wreath on the garage.

"Thanks... You know, Santa called, he's wondering where half his workshop went," Sam jokes.

"I heard so many people aren't decorating, and that a few people around the neighborhood, m-mostly the kids...are really upset, so...I went a little overboard," T'challa smiles.

"Yeah, it's a real bummer so few people decorate anymore, I love the Christmas lights," Sam nods.

"I......had no idea!" T'challa hums.

"Brother! Phone for you!" Shuri calls out the window.

"Pardon me," T'challa makes his way inside.  
~~~  
Sam decides to try and match T'challa's lights, and is actually pretty proud of his work.

Until the night after he finishes.

T'challa is dressed as Santa, giving out candy canes.

"Really?"

"Clint asked..." T'challa explains.

"Do I have to be an elf?" Shuri complains.  
~~~  
New Years Eve...

Sam is getting back from a grocery run before the stores close early, when he bumps into Shuri.

"Hey, your brother doing something big for tonight too? Trying to blow my beers with Steve and Bucky out of the water?" He jokes.

"You are incredibly dense, Sam," Shuri rolls her eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"T'challa isn't doing all of this to upstage you."

"I know I was-"

"He's doing it for you," Shuri rolls her eyes.

"Excuse me?"

"He's been trying to impress you since we got here! You're just so thick in the head, it's almost pathetic," Shuri admits.

"Impress me?"

"How slow are you? My brother likes you, dummy."


	99. You Are...How?? Steve/(gender neutral)Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Tyrantosaurus over on Tumblr;
> 
> Thank you so much for the request, as well as the kind words!
> 
> I hope you enjoy! If not let me know and I'll redo it!

(Told From Steve's Point Of View)  
I wake up alone and frown.

My lover never gets up before me...

I head to the kitchen and find a note.

A ransom note.

I feel my blood boil at the demands.  
~~~  
"Steve! I don't just have a tracker in your little bed warmer! I don't know how to find them!" Tony yells at me.

"Fine! I'll do it on my own!" I storm out of his lab.

"Did you ever stop to think that M/C is an adult, capable of taking care of themself?" Clint chides me.

I keep going.  
~~~  
Two Weeks Later  
~~~  
Nat's been tracking down dead end after dead end when we finally get a good possible location.

A large, underground facility, big enough to store an army.

The walls are lined with cells and cages, but people wearing military-like uniforms are the ones in them, moving around are people in tatters and rags.

"What is this?" I ask a pregnant woman.

"They kept us in the cells, treated us like scum, but we're free now, and letting everyone else out!" She explains.

"Who let you out?"

The woman points to two people who're currently in a fist fight, one of them is in the same military uniform as the criminals and the other is--

"M/C?" Nat and I call.

They deliver a final blow, before coming to hug me, "Took you long enough! I had enough time to stage a revolution!"

"You two are perfect for each other," Nat laughs.

"Can you get S.H.I.E.L.D. on this?" The make a gesture to the facility.

"Sure thing," Nat agrees.

I get a kiss and a mischievous smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You never specified reader's gender, so it ended up gender neutral!
> 
> Also, I could not help myself with Tony's “bed warmer” line...


	100. Please? Pepper/Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A request from Anonymous over on Tumblr;
> 
> I hope you enjoy, if not let me know, and I'll redo it for you!
> 
> As always, thank you for your request!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 100 Chapters Baby!

"Tony, I brought your favorite," Pepper rubs her fiancé's shoulders.

"'M not hungry.." The billionaire waves.

"You've been in this stupid workshop for three days!" She forces him to look at her.

"I just--I have to finish this, then I'll eat," his eyes are bloodshot, won't focus completely, and have bags, his posture is terrible, and his all around body language suggests it's been too long since he's ate or slept, and chances are he's dehydrated too.

Pepper sits on his lap, forcing him away from his work, "Eat now, work later."

Tony begrudgingly eats what was given to him, and finishes two bottles of water.

"Please?" He whines.

Pepper looks to the window, seeing that it's still light out, meaning there's no getting her stubborn fiancé to bed yet.

"For a little while," she gives him a kiss.

"I love you," he smiles.

"You better," she laughs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [(Reaction)](https://youtu.be/7RnVrxFrF8w)
> 
>  
> 
> **> 200 Kudos?!**   
>  **I Can't Even Wrap My Head Around How Many People Actually Like This!!**
> 
> ****Thank You All So Much!****
> 
> ****I Will _Never_ Be Able To Explain How Excited I Am!****
> 
> ****Thank You!!****
> 
> ****I Hope I Continue To Impress!****


	101. Meme. Shuri & Bucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request from Anonymous over on Tumblr;
> 
> You know the last part of friendship? Ship ;)
> 
> Hope you enjoy, if not lemme know, and I'll redo it!
> 
> As always, thank you for your request!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **' &' Means Friends/Family!!**

"No, no, no, like this!" Shuri proceeds to show Bucky the same dance for the sixth time.

"Why do I have to do this?" The soldier is smiling, so obviously he's having fun.

"Because we have to!"

"What's this dance even called?"

"It's the Fortnite basic dance!" Shuri smiles

"Fortnite..."

"Yes."

"This is some Gen Z shit, isn't it?" Bucky sighs.

"Yep, now try again!" Shuri insists.

"Thank you so much for taking my place," T'challa teases.

"You are next, brother," Shuri warns.


	102. I wouldn't dream of it, Natasha/Reader !!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request from Anonymous over on Tumblr;
> 
> I hope you enjoy, if not, let me know and I'll redo it!
> 
> As always, thank you, for the request!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!! If you are not affected by self esteem issues, feel free to skip this note.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Self doubt and self esteem issues manifesting into nightmares, fear of rejection, and feeling of inadequacy are a big part of this, and I know many struggle with this, if you do, please, proceed with caution, and please remember, you're beautiful, you're amazing, you are someone's whole world.

(Told from your point of view)  
_"You're a failure, and that's all you'll ever be," I'm pushed to the ground._

_"You're useless, you know it!"_

_"How could I love you? You're_ **pathetic** _" Natasha spits._  
**\---**  
"Hey! Hey!" I open my eyes and see Natasha above me, her hands on my cheeks.

"Nat?"

She gives me a kiss.

"It's okay," she presses her forehead to mine.

I take a few deep breaths, realizing I'm crying.

"Nat...I love you," I whisper.

"I love you too, I promise, you mean the world to me," she gives me another kiss.

"Don't leave me?"

"I wouldn't dream of it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're beautiful, you're amazing, you are someone's whole world, please, don't forget this, if you struggle with depressive thoughts, feeling of uselessness, or have no self worth please, [Reach Out](https://suicidepreventionlifeline.org/donate/)
> 
> before it's too late, there's someone out there who will listen, _**I'll listen if you need**_.
> 
> I love you all.


	103. Short=Violent, Sam/Peter

"Fuck you Danny! Fucking fight me!" Sam growls during an argument with the older teen.

"Stop telling everyone to fight you, look how small you are!" Peter steps in.

"My height doesn't effect my ability to snap someone's neck in 97 different ways! **Including Yours!** " Sam yells.

"You can't even reach my neck," Peter crosses his arms.

"Do you really want to test me now? Because I see a step stool just a foot away from me! **Do Not Make Me Use It!** " Sam yells.

Danny takes off, laughing.


	104. Just Adorable, Stephen/Loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A request for Aisha-minori over on Tumblr;
> 
> I hope you enjoy! If not let me know, and I'll redo it for you!
> 
> As always, thank you for your request!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love and accept yourself no matter what, I promise, to someone out there, you're the most beautiful, perfect being in existence, even if you can't see it yourself.

During a battle with one of Dr. Strange's many magical enemies Loki took a large blast of magic that surly would have killed the wizard.

"Loki? Loki? Are you alright?" Stephen asks, rolling the God Of Mischief onto his back.

"I'm fine...my dear...just dizzy.." Loki sits up slowly.

He covers his face with one hand, before pulling it back to look again.

It was blue...

"Looks like he forced you to revert to your Jötunn form," Stephen hums.

"My--" Loki lets out a short gasp, trying to change, or cast an illusion, or anything.

Everything failed.

"Are you--" 

Loki pushes Stephen away and tries to cover himself.

"Loki? What's wrong?" The Sorcerer Supreme asks gently.

"I--I'm hideous...I've tried so hard to never let you see this part of me."

"Why?"

"You would never be able to love a monster, such as myself," Loki whispered.

"Loki? Are you kidding me? You're the most adorable person I've ever seen," Stephen coos.

"Wha-eh-uh? Adorable?" The God is flabbergasted at the mere thought.

"Absolutely precious," doctor places a kiss to his lover's forehead, "no matter what form you're in."

The Jötunn leans into Stephen's chest, "Thank you..."


	105. Bucky Can't Share, Thor/Bucky

Thor and Bucky are making out in the God's room at the Tower.

"Thor!" Bruce calls from the hallways.

"He's doing stuff!" Bucky aggressively breaks their kiss to yell.

"Are you stuff?" Thor raises his eyebrows suggestively.

"Hell yeah."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah...I already used that joke, I know.


	106. Do You Love Me? Bruce/Natasha

Bruce is feeling down on himself, and just miserable...

"Do you still love me?" He asks Natasha.

Nat looks at him a long moment, before kissing him with passion.

After a few breathless moments they pull apart slowly.

"Does that answer your question?" She smiles softly.

Bruce smirks, "Yeah...but I'm not completely clear on it. Can you tell me again?"

Natasha laughs under her breath, before kissing him again.

There's more passion behind the kiss this time, and has a chance of escalating until--

"Damn! Nat! Get some!" Clint yells from the vents.

"For fucks sake, you disgusting voyeur!" Nat yells.

Bruce sighs in defeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternative Title: Clint: The Ultimate Cock Block.


	107. Damn You, Scott, Hope/Scott

Hope glares at Scott.

He's got headphones on, but the music is so loud she can still hear it.

Some early 2000's pop song...

But she's not glaring at his awful choice in music.

"Damn you for being so fucking adorable when you bop your head along to your music," Hope mumbles to herself mostly.

"What was that?" Scott takes off his headphones.

"That music's a little loud, don't you think?"

"What?" Scott laughs.


	108. He Likes Being Tall, Gamora/Peter

Gamora and Peter are in a heated argument when the warrior stops for a moment.

"And another thing--what?" Peter crosses his arms.

"You're..." She gestures to him.

"I'm what?"

"Why are you standing on a chair?"

"I..." StarLord looks down, blushing.


	109. For Fucks Sake! Sam/T'challa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A request from Pearlll09 on Tumblr(Aka Pearl09 here on AO3)
> 
> I hope you enjoy, if not let me know, and I'll redo do it!
> 
> As always, thank you for your request!

"Hey, you're a king right?" Sam hums, leaning back on a table next to T'challa.

"Yes..?" T'challa nods.

"Well, you could rule me any time." The flying avenger winks.

"...I have no jurisdiction over you, you are not a citizen of Wakanda," the king frowns.

Bucky, watching(and listening) from a distance, facepalms.  
~~~  
Sam gets knocked out during a mission and T'challa is checking on him.

"Am I dead? Cause you look like heaven," Sam gives a goofy smile.

"He Is Hurt Badly! And Speaking Nonsense!" T'challa calls to the others.

"God damn it!" Bucky yells.  
~~~  
It's late November, and Sam decides to try his luck one last time.

"Hey, T'challa, can I take your picture to show Santa what I want for Christmas?"

"Pardon me?" T'challa laughs softly.

" **For God's Sake! He's Fucking Hitting On You** _ **, He Likes You!** _"__ Bucky yells from the other side of the room.

"O-oh!" T'challa rubs his neck.

"Now tell him, you furry fucker," Bucky continues.

"I uh...I like you too, Sam.." T'challa explains.

"Finally!" Shuri yells.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [If you're in a Stucky mood, maybe check out Pearl’s story!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15993278)


	110. Halloween Special, Sam/Peter

Sam's Costume: Optimus Prime  
Peter's Costume: Ironman  
"I can't believe I let you pick our costumes," Sam whines.

"What?! I thought you'd like it!" Peter pouts.

"Yeah, sure, I liked it...when I was 12," Sam crosses his arms.

"Hey, you've barely even grown, I didn't know you changed much," Peter smirks as the shorter boy pushes him.

"Shut Up!" Sam huffs.


	111. Halloween Special, Stephen/Loki

Loki's Costume: Witch  
Stephen's Costume: Cookie Monster  
"Do I really have to wear this?" Stephen whines at the mess of blue fuzz.

"Dress me like a witch again, I dare you," Loki glares.

The sorcerer knows there's no point in trying to get out of it, and puts on the costume.

"Next year we're doing some sort of couples costume," Stephen sighs.


	112. Halloween Special, Thor/Bucky

Thor's Costume: Ghost  
Bucky's Costume: Ghost  
"Really Thor?" Bucky laughs at the white sheet with eye holes his boyfriend is wearing.

"There is two," Thor holds up the second one.

"...I'm in.." Bucky accepts, putting the sheet on too.

"We will be most spooky together!" Thor cheers.


	113. Halloween Special, Natasha/Bruce+Clint/Laura Ft. Cooper, Lila, and Nathaniel

Bruce's Costume: Zombie  
Natasha's Costume: Ballerina  
(Bonus)  
Clint's Costume: Green Arrow  
Laura's Costume: Witch  
Cooper's Costume: Vampire  
Lila's Costume: Princess  
Nathaniel's Costume: Pumpkin  
Bruce is fixing his zombie makeup when the doorbell rang.

"You always take so long to do your makeup," Nat teases as she makes her way to the door.

"Trick or treat!" The kids shout.

"Oh my goodness! Too precious!" Nat coos.

"Hi aunt Nat!" Cooper and Lila hug her.

"Happy Halloween, Nat, You too, Zom-Bruce!" Clint cheers.

"Brains..." Bruce makes a disgusted face at Clint, before hobbling away from him, causing everyone to laugh.


	114. Halloween Special, Hope/Scott+Janet/Hank, Ft. Cassie and Henry

Scott's Costume: Granny From Loony Tunes  
Hope's Costume: Vampire  
Cassie's Costume: Ant  
Hank and Janet's Costume: Conjoined Twins  
Henry's Costume: Lion  
Hope and Scott hold hands and watch as Cassie walks her little brother up to the first house on the block.

"Trick or treat!" They both cheer.

"They're so precious.." Hope laughs, leaning on her husband.

"Yeah," Scott muses.

"Walk a little slower, Janet!" Hank complains.

"Walk a little faster, Hank!" Janet retorts.

"So are they, but I didn't say it.." Scott snickers.


	115. Halloween Special, Sam/T'challa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not Sam and T'challa replacing Peter/Gamora in the roll. This is Sam and T'challa as an apology for there being no Peter/Gamora.

Sam's Costume: Black Cat  
T'challa's Costume: Bird  
Sam and T'challa walk into Tony's Halloween party, refusing to make eye contact with anyone.

"Next time you are making bets, keep me out of them," T'challa mumbles.

"Got it.." Sam sighs.


	116. Halloween Special, Wanda/Reader Ft. Pietro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I changed it up a little for the point of view deal for the reader insert, please let me know what you think.

Wanda's Costume: Witch  
Your Costume: Fairy  
Pietro's Costume: Flash  
"I got these for us!" Pietro holds up the costumes with a beaming smile.

"Really?" You frown.

"Yes! You're the fairy, Wanda's the witch, and I'll be The Flash!"

"I get you two, why am I a fairy?"

"Because it was all I could find in your size, this was very last minute."

"Ass," you huff.

"I think you'd look cute in it.." Wanda chirps.

"I huh...really?" You feel your cheeks heat up.

"You are so whipped," Pietro teases.


	117. Stephen/Loki 1+5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request for Anonymous on Tumblr;
> 
> I hope you enjoy, if not lemme know, and I'll redo it!
> 
> As always, thank you for the request!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suburban Hell AU: All the Avengers live on the same block together, no super heroes or villains, no madmen out to destroy the world, just backyard barbecues and community haunted houses.

Loki has been living with his brother for a few months, looking for a job to get back on his feet, and Thor hasn't minded in the least.

Loki finally got one, as a barista, not very glamorous, but acceptable...

As he gets there for his first day he lays eyes on another man in the same uniform as him.

"Oh, hi, I'm Stephen," the other man greets.

"Loki."

"It's my first day."

"Likewise."  
~~~  
For his "first day" Stephen has been getting everything down on practically his first try.

Loki on the other hand...

"Shit!" The young man curses as he accidentally spills scolding hot coffee on his hand.

He feels so distracted, yet he can't put a finger on _why_...

"Oh, ow, let's run that under some cold water," Stephen grabs his wrist gently to lead him to the sink.

Loki glares, but complies.  
~~~  
Loki slams the door to his brother's home, exasperated.

"Brother, you will not believe my first day of work! There wa-what are you doing here?!" Loki spots Stephen on his couch, speaking with his brother.

"Ah! You have met our new neighbor, Stephen already!" Thor cheers.

"We work together," Stephen supplies.

"Neighbor?" Loki growls.

"Yes, he has just moved in next door," Thor nods.

"I...will be upstairs.." Loki spits.  
~~~  
One thing Loki has prided himself on after “falling from grace” so to speak, has been his revitalization of his brother's garden.

Thor never had much time to take care of it, making it a sad sight, but since the younger moved in it has been thriving again.

At least...he prided himself on it, until Stephen moved in.

While the Odinsons' yard was still beautiful it paled in comparison to Strange's.

"Oh! Hi Loki!" Stephen greeted as he saw his neighbor out taking care of his lawn too.

"Hello, Strange," Loki glares.  
~~~  
Loki's at work and Stephen is absent.

He's actually doing a decent job, even making friendly banter with another worker, Wanda.

"And then--"

Loki's story is cut short by Stephen Strange walking in, and completely ruining his mood.

"I know I'm late, I slept in," The older man explains.

The manager waves it off and points him to the back.

"Hi, Stephen! You're just in time, Loki was just telling the funniest story about his brother," Wanda chirps.

"Oh?"

"No...no...the moment is gone, perhaps I will finish another time," Loki denies.  
~~~  
Loki practically throws himself onto the couch next to his brother.

"Long day, brother?" Thor pats his head.

"Infuriating is a better word.." Loki sighs.

"Rude customers?"

"I hate my coworker."

"Stephen?" Thor frowns.

"Yes, Stephen, who else?" Loki rolls his eyes.

"He seems like a decent man, and I am unable to think of anything he's done to spite you out of my knowledge," Thor muses.

"His existence is a burden on my soul," the younger brother huffs.

"What's the greasy emo complaining about?" Tony asks, just letting himself in, as always.

"What brings you here, Stark?" Thor shrugs off the question.  
~~~  
Another day of work, and once again, Loki and Stephen show up at the same time.

"Hey, Loki! I brought you some bluelet seeds!" Stephen offers an envelope to Loki.

"Bl--what?" He frowns, looking over the envelope.

"I saw you looking at mine the other day and thought maybe you'd like some," Stephen smiles.

"That is...very kind of you...th-thank you," Loki clears his throat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might add more, might not, idk.


	118. Boyfriend Bragging, Loki/Stephen+Natasha/Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For anonymous over on Tumblr,
> 
> I hope you enjoy, if not, lemme know, and I'll redo it.
> 
> As always, thank you for your request.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> High School AU: all the heroes are in high school, no powers, no super villains, no aliens, just hormones and science tests.

Loki is in the halls, talking to his friend, Wanda about his new boyfriend, "He is incredible, Wanda, I have never been so happy."

"That's great, Loki, your seemed really happy too," Wanda smiles.

"Does he have a name?" Natasha asks as she catches up with the two of them.

"Stephen Strange," Loki coos.

Nat lets out a small laugh, "You're not the only one with a new boyfriend."

"Oh?" Wanda perks up.

The younger girl lives for the gossip.

"And what might his name be?" Loki raises a brow.

"Steve Rogers."

Wanda actually stops in her tracks, "You're kidding!"

Several other students are staring now.

"Wanda," Natasha huffs.

"Sorry, but _the_ Steve Rogers? Are you for real?" Wanda lowers her voice.

"Yes, _the_ Steve Rogers," Nat laughs.

"He's like a school celebrity though!" Wanda chirps.

"Humph, my idiot brother hangs around him, seems like a meat head to me," Loki rolls his eyes.

"He's not, he's actually really sweet, and a good listener, and mmm...have you seen him shirtless?" Natasha hums.

"Yes, I have, not my thing," Loki gives a deadpan expression at his friend's fawning.

"I don't think I've even met Stephen Strange, what's got you all hot and bothered about him?" The redhead retorts.

"He's very caring, and smart, he's got a good outlook on, and plan for, the future, and hmm...I'll spare you the details of our night," the young man smirks.

"You didn't!" Wanda squeaks, again, drawing the attention of others.

Loki lets a soft laugh escape, "Well, a gentleman never tells."

"Hey, gorgeous," Steve comes up behind Nat.

"Hey yourself," she smiles as he pecks the top of her head.

"Aww.." Wanda coos.

Loki rolls his eyes, until he feels a tap on his shoulder.

He turns to see his own boyfriend smiling behind him.

"Been looking for you all morning," Stephen puts an arm around him.

"You guys weren't supposed to get cute boyfriends before I could," Wanda pouts.

"You can always marry your computer," Loki teases.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanda, Nat, and Loki all being friends and usually shit talking other students is something that popped in my head while figuring this out, idk, I liked it.


	119. 9 Natasha/Female Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For anonymous over on Tumblr,
> 
> I hope you enjoy, if not, lemme know, and I'll redo it.
> 
> As always, thank you for your request.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 9: Sat together to avoid someone else

(Told from Natasha's Point Of View)  
I've been made on an under cover mission and head into a small, dark restaurant to try and blend in.

"Do you have a reservation?" The hostess asks.

"Um...my date is already back if I could..."

"Ms. Verneti?" She asks.

"Yes," I agree, looking behind me to make sure I don't have a tail.

"Your date is in the back, I think the poor girl though you ditched her," the hostess points to a young woman, sitting alone, her face in her hands.

"I'll go fix that immediately," I assure, just as the door opens behind me.

I slide into the other side of the booth and she looks up.

"Who-"

"Shh, there's a creep following me, I just need to lay low for a few minutes," I assure.

"O-okay.." She agrees, I can hear it in her voice she's been crying.

The enemy agent managed to get back and I panic.

I lean across the table and kiss the crying girl, angling us so he can't see me very well.

"Stupid bitch," he mutters as he leaves.

"Excuse me!" She cries.

"Sorry...I uh...guess I should introduce myself, Natalia," I rub the back of my head.

"M/C...don't do that again," she huffs.

If you wanted this can be on me, and I could keep you company, so I don't just kiss and run," I offer.

"Fine.." She agrees.  
~~~  
We end up striking up a conversation about her actual date standing her up, and my cover story that the other agent was my violent ex.

By the time we're both done we've exchanged numbers.

"Maybe we could do this again some time," I offer without thinking.

"I'd like that.." She smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Natalia thing was not a typo, she's a secret agent, she can't be giving out her real name to everyone she meets.


	120. 4 Tony/Stephen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For anonymous over on Tumblr,
> 
> I hope you enjoy, if not, lemme know, and I'll redo it.
> 
> As always, thank you for your request.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4: Lost phone  
> AUish I guess.

Stephen is walking into his home when he sees a phone on the ground.

An expensive phone.

"Some idiot probably dropped this, I should try and get it back to them," Stephen sighs.

He takes the phone inside to see if he can unlock it.

He's surprised when there's no passcode or other protection on it.

"Some giant idiot.." He huffs.

The background is a middle aged man with dark hair in sunglasses with a teenage boy in the same glasses, both throwing peace signs.

"Must be father and son," he sighs.

He opens the call records and sees the last call made was to someone named “Bruce”, so that's the first person he tries.

"Hey, this is Bruce, I'm either busy or asleep, leave a message," says a tired sounding voice.

Stephen hangs up.

He's about to try the second to last caller, “Cap'n” when a call comes through.

"Hey, buddy, I know you stole my phone, and I already have it being tracked, if you bring it back we won't have a problem," the other person growls.

"You dropped outside of my home, idiot, just come get it, I don't want it," Stephen huffs.

The other person sounds baffled, before giving an address to meet.  
~~~  
"Tony?" Stephen asks when he sees the man from the phone background at the park.

"The one and only," he stands, turning to face the doctor.

Once their eyes meet Tony whistles.

"Wow, mind putting your number in there?" Tony asks.

"I do mind, very much, take your stupid phone," Stephen shuts him down.

"Nice face, bad attitude," Tony laughs.

Stephen huffs and walks away, hoping to conceal his blush before the other man can see it.


	121. 30: Living La Vida Loca, Stephen/Loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For anonymous over on Tumblr,
> 
> I hope you enjoy, if not, lemme know, and I'll redo it.
> 
> As always, thank you for your request.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **  
> _This Gets Very Sexual! Please! Proceed With Caution! There's Nothing Absolutely Explicit, But Very VERY Suggestive, If This Makes You Uncomfortable, Please, Skip This Chapter!_  
>  **
> 
>  
> 
> Song Prompt: Living La Vida Loca

Loki is a God, and a great magic wielder.

And Stephen knows he's dabbled past what's “allowed” and done things he shouldn't've.

But that doesn't stop the God from trying to be better.

And it doesn't stop The Sorcerer Supreme from falling for him.  
~~~  
_Loki is sitting on Stephen's bed when the Sorcerer gets home, the room lit only by candlelight, "Hello, Stephen."_  
~~~  
_Stephen is trying to research something, when Loki comes up behind him and kisses his neck, "I'm busy, Loki."_

 _The God Of Mischief finds the buttons of Stephen's shirt and undoes them, "And I'm bored, entertain me."_  
~~~  
_Stephen doesn't know how he always ends up here, Loki in his lap, kissing desperately..._

_"Stephen.." Loki grips him tightly._

_The Sorcerer finds that he doesn't care how, as he pulls the God closer._  
~~~  
_Once again Stephen finds his bed occupied by a certain Jötunn._

_As he nears Loki pulls him down into the bed with him, pushing the doctor onto his back._

_"I've Missed You," Loki whispers, biting Stephen's lip softly._  
~~~  
They always wake up with bruises, but never regrets.  
~~~  
_"I have to breath, Loki," Stephen pushes the God away slightly, completely out of breath._

 _"Later," Loki insists, going back in for another kiss._  
~~~  
_Stephen wakes up, not recognizing his surroundings, only his lover, curled close to him in the bed._

_"Wong said we were being too loud, and I wasn't going to be quiet," Loki answers the unasked question._

_"How drunk were we?" The Sorcerer Supreme asks softly, looking for a clock._

_"You were wasted, I felt tipsy," Loki chuckles._

_"You're going to be the end of me," Stephen sighs._

_"At least you'll go out having a good time."_

_Before Stephen can complain or anything Loki's pulling him down into a heated kiss._  
~~~  
Bruises, bite marks, and torn clothes, things Stephen has learnt to live with, and to love...  
~~~  
_"I love you, Stephen," Loki whispers, cuddling his lover._

 _"Call me crazy, but I love you too," Stephen pulls the God closer._  
~~~  
Stephen knows Loki likes to live like it's his last day...

That he's **Living La Vida Loca**


	122. 29, Thor/Brunnhilde(Valkyrie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For anonymous over on Tumblr,
> 
> I hope you enjoy, if not, lemme know, and I'll redo it.
> 
> As always, thank you for your request.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an AU where Thor is a Yandere, and, while he doesn't murder anyone in the course of this, he was very close, and would have without hesitation.

Thor's lovers come and go so often, and it's so rare that one holds his attention long...

Brunnhilde was different...

She was stunning, an elite warrior, fearless, _perfect_.

At least, perfect in Thor's eye.

So perfect in fact, that he felt willing to battle any who steal the attention of his desires.  
~~~  
Thor has seen more than once the way that Brunnhilde is with Hulk.

His stomach twists in anger and jealousy as he watches the two spar.  
~~~  
After the match the Valkyrie leaves to get something to drink, and Thor stops his green “Friend” before he can follow.

"A word, please?" He requests.

Hulk points as if asking to just leave, but follows Thor to the far side of the room anyways.

"You will keep your disgusting green mitts off of her, do you understand?" The God blatantly threatens.

Hulk lets out a loud laugh, "Good one."

"I do not joke," Thor growls.

The larger of the two huffs, before pushing Thor down, "Puny."

Thor is about to attack the behemoth when Brunnhilde clears her throat.

"You boys itching to take the next round?" She raises a brow, arms crossed.

"N-"

"I'd love to watch," the warrior adds.

"Yes," Thor agrees, and the two begin to fight, not holding back at all.

Thor manages to get Hulk on his back, forcing his forearm into the monster's throat.

"She is mine and you will understand that," Thor spits, electricity is zapping at his skin, his teeth are bared.

"Hey! You don't want to kill the big guy!" Brunnhilde calls.

"Do I want to kill you, “big guy”?" Thor growls.

Hulk growls back, before submitting, "No..."

"Good," the God Of Thunder moves away.


	123. 22, Thor/Bucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For anonymous over on Tumblr,
> 
> I hope you enjoy, if not, lemme know, and I'll redo it.
> 
> As always, thank you for your request.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forbidden Love;  
> Homophobic Father warning, this chapter mainly focuses on Thor arguing for his right to love who he wishes.

Thor is the God of Thunder, Sky, and Fertility, and is expected to take a _wife_.

When Thor's attention is caught by another man, a Midgardian no less, Odin is less than pleased.

"You need to bring an heir--"

"There is a custom on Midgard called surrogacy, in which a woman will have a couples child, I could still--" Thor interrupts his father.

"The heir must be born of the King and _**Queen**_." Odin adds.

"You--You're making that up! I have never heard that!" Thor argues.

"Because it should be a given!" Odin rebuttals.

Loki, watching from a distance, snickers, catching his brother's attention.

"What about Loki?! He's had many male lovers before, why is there no ramifications for him?!"

"Loki is not the heir to the throne," Odin states simply.

Thor leaves the throne room in anger.  
~~~  
"By the look on your face I'm guessing things didn't go so well," Bucky hums as he sees his lover.

Thor kisses the smaller man, holding him close.

Bucky pants slightly as Thor pulls away, "Wow, if all arguments with your father end like this I can get behind it."

"I do not care what he says anymore, he can banish me from Asgard again for all I care, because I love you," Thor rests there foreheads together.


	124. Jerk! Loki/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For anonymous over on Tumblr,
> 
> I hope you enjoy, if not, lemme know, and I'll redo it.
> 
> As always, thank you for your request.

(Told from Loki's point of view)  
My lover insisted on coming to this disgusting place, filled with screaming children and awful food.

I agreed because I love them so.

We are on a “Ferris Wheel” and I see my lover's gaze is fixed to the stars.

It was a mistake to come on this thing, it is rickety as can be...

I decide to move around some, and find that it moves, a lot.

At first no notice is taken, but I keep doing it.

"Loki, stop."

"Stop what, my dear?" I smile, continuing.

"Loki!"

I don't stop.

As I see the tears in her eyes I realize I am actually terrifying them.

"I meant no harm or fear! It is alright, my love!" I pull my lover closer, attempting to soothe them.


	125. My Whole World, Nat/Bucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of a “Random” series, where I find a prompt, take a list of characters, put the in a random selector, select 2 of them, and then write the scenario, just to shake things up a bit.
> 
> I ended up with some messed up prompts because I sorta selected them at random too, so, fair warning, this one, and the last one are okay, but the middle two...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Hero AU, just normal people, except Bucky's still enlisted.

"Nat, do you love me?" Bucky asks.

"Bucky! Of course I love you! Why would ever ask?!" Nat assures, pressing her forehead to his.

"You insist on keeping our relationship from everyone, it seems like you're ashamed.." He sighs.

"You want me to tell the whole world that I love you?" She pushes his hair back, smiling.

"You don't have to go that far, but--"

"I love you, James Buchanan Barns," the small woman presses her lips to his.

"I love you too, doll, but-"

"Ugh! You're so dense! I'm trying to tell you that you're my whole world, and I don't care who knows!" She falls back into his lap, pouting.

"Oh...uh...wow.." The Soldier rubs his neck, blushing.

"I was keeping us a secret for you, but you tell whoever you want, and I'll be fine with it," she assures.


	126. Collapse, Thor/Steve!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you are not triggered by non graphic death and do not wish to be spoiled for this chapter please skip this note.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> !!!!Major Character Death warning: It is not shown but Steve (probably) died, and Thor is incredibly upset.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No heroes AU, they're just normal people.

Thor thought it would be a good idea to walk to his date since he had time to spare, then he go caught up in a large crowd, got lost for a few minutes, had to chase down someone who stole his wallet, and long story short he should've gotten a cab.

He decides to call Steve and make sure he knows Thor's not blowing him off.

"Steve, I apologize for being late, you will not believe the day I am having, I will be there shortly," Thor tells the voicemail.  
\---  
As Thor approaches the block of his destination he stops in his tracks.

The entire building and a few around it have collapsed, no sign of why or how, and it seems isolated.

"Steve!" Thor runs to look for his date.

"Whoa! You can't go in there, big guy!" An officer stops him.

"You don't understand! Steve!" Thor desperately tries to get around him.

"Sir, please stand aside, I'm sorry, but if you're brother or whoever was in there, it'd be a miracle of they're alive," the officer pushes him away.  
\---  
No body is identified as Steve, and Thor hopes, prays, that he wasn't in there, but he doesn't see him again after the accident...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is;  
> A: Part Two Of The Random Series, And Not Completely My Fault!
> 
> B: Proof I just loving killing the people Thor loves.(See chapter 23 for explanation, at your own risk)


	127. Awful, Loki/Pietro !!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you are not triggered by Abuse and do not wish to be spoiled for this chapter please skip this note.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> !!!!!Major Abuse warning: Loki is beaten by his unnamed boyfriend, and feel unsafe even leaving him, it is only graphic in the beginning, and after that, it's mostly implied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Heroes AU, no one has powers.

"You useless, arrogant, piece of shit!" Loki's boyfriend slaps him across the face.

"Ow! Why-"

"Don't you dare speak out of place!" A glass is smashed against Loki's shoulder.

Tears form in his eyes, and he runs, locking himself in the bathroom.

Too afraid to leave, the poor man ends up sleeping in there, listening to a slew of insults from the other side of the door, each one hitting a soft spot in him.  
\---  
Pietro hasn't seen or heard from Loki in a few days, and has gotten very worried.

"What do you want, Elsa?"

"To see Loki, is he home?" Pietro tries to peak around the man in front of him.

"He's out," the silver haired man's view is cut short by the door being pulled more closed.

"Where is he?"

"Out, that's all I know."

Just as the door's about to be slammed Loki comes into his line of sight.

"Looks like he just got back!" Pietro ducks under the defensive man's arm to get inside.

"Loki! What happened to you!" The young man cups his face to look at the forming black eye.

"Nothing! He fell!"

Pietro turns his attention to the other man.

"He couldn't have fallen and done that!"

"Pietro, I'm fine, really, just-"

"Did he do this to you?!"

"Really, I just, I'm clumsy, it happens, if you'll just--"

As Loki is trying to guide Pietro out the silver haired man get punched in the face.

"Get out of my home!"

Pietro grabs his nose, which is bleeding now, with one hand, and Loki's wrist with they other.

"We will."

"He ain't going nowhere."

Pietro growls, deep in his throat, and kicks the other person between the legs, before dragging Loki out of the house with him.

Loki, hesitantly, hugs Pietro, crying again, "I wish I had just done that..."

"Sometimes we all need a hero," Pietro assures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part 3 of the Random series, and my personal least favorite.


	128. Scars, Danny/Ava

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last(for now)Part of the "Random" series.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ultimate Spiderman Universe

Danny, while acting like his appearance doesn't bother him, tends to hide his hands.

Ava, being ever observant, notices very quickly.

As they lay together, just enjoying being around each other she shuts her book, and looks up at Danny.

"Oh no, I'm trapped here, and suddenly you look like you wish to speak, what is it?"

Ava grabs one of his hands from her waist, and kisses the palm, "You preach so much about everything's beauty, but you're self conscious about a few training scars on your hands?"


	129. The Great Escape, Clint/Natasha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A request for Pearlll09 over on Tumblr(Pearl09 on AO3);
> 
> I Hope You Enjoy! If Not Let Me Know And I'll Redo It!
> 
> As Always, Thank You For Your Request!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went a touch off prompt, but kept the general idea... Sorry!

"I'm sorry, Nat.." Clint mumbles, sitting next to her in the holding cell.

"You're going to be," she frowns.

Simple mission, in and out.

Stop because you saw a dog is not part of that equation.

Clint decided it was.

"We both still have our phone call, we could call Nick," Clint suggests.

"No, we can get out of this we just need a--"

One of the people in another holding cell begins screaming and everyone rushes to take care of him.

Quickly Nat picks the lock and they escape, one officer yelling after them as they run.  
\---  
They get far enough away and Clint throws his hands up and whoops, "We're safe!"

He turns and sees Nat glaring at him.

"I am anything but safe!"


	130. Too Adorable, Natasha/(female)Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Anonymous Over On Tumblr;
> 
> I Hope You Enjoy! If Not Let Me Know And I'll Redo It!
> 
> As Always, Thank You For Your Request!

(Told from your point of view)  
Nat brought me to this big, fancy restaurant, and I'm just so shy because this is only our third date, and like, date one: pizza, date two: movie, date three: most extravagant place I've ever set foot in?

"You're uh...you're biting your lip again...it's bleeding.." Nat wipes the blood off my bottom lip with her napkin.

"Sorry...just--"

"Don't apologize, it's okay," she grabs my hand, rubbing my knuckles with her thumb.

"Sorry--" I cringe at my own behavior and she giggles.

"Why are you so nervous? You're too adorable right now," Nat smiles.

"I just.." I sigh, I don't know why I'm so nervous...

I'm surprised by soft lips against mine.

Nat pulls away way too soon, laughing softly.

"Just calm down, okay, you've already got me hooked so far," she winks.

I just blush and hide my face in my hands.


	131. Panic !!!, Sam(Wilson)/Nat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of a request for Hclxs here on AO3;
> 
> I Hope You Enjoy! If Not Let Me Know And I'll Redo It!
> 
> As Always, Thank You For Your Request!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Panic attack warning!
> 
> And fair warning going into this, my knowledge on Panic Attacks isn't PTSD relapses, it is more like extreme sensory overload with fear, I'm not sure if they feel the same, but I tried not to focus on the trigger and instead on what's happening to him, I'm sorry if it's poorly done, I did my best with what I have.

Sam; cool, collected, good in any situation.

That's what most people think anyways...

It's the middle of a battle, not the time to be having an episode.

He feels trapped, like he can't breath, his eyesight is blurring, and his hands are shaking.

He drops to the ground, and hides behind a piece of debris, trying desperately to catch his breath.

"Are you okay?" Natasha joins him.

"I...I...I don't know.." Sam grabs his chest, feeling his heart racing.

Nat offers her hand and he takes it gingerly, leaning on her.

"It's okay, Sam.." Nat assures, making no sudden movements.

She sends the Quinjet an S.O.S. and helps Sam on as it arrives.

Once they're safe and alone, Sam breaks down, shaking, crying.

"It's okay, you're okay.." Natasha soothes.

"I'm okay.." Sam whispers, making no effort to move away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have/understand PTSD, feel free to give me pointers for next time, but please be nice about it.


	132. Panic Pt. II, Nat/Sam/Wanda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of a request for Hclxs Here on AO3;
> 
> I Hope You Enjoy! If Not Let Me Know And I'll Redo It!
> 
> As Always, Thank You For Your Request!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This leads out of part one, into a big comfort cuddle, I hope that's okay.

Wanda found out about Sam's panic attack on the mission, and is worried sick.

"I'm okay, Wanda, it happened, it's over, I'm fine," Sam assures.

"Are you sure?" She rest her hand against his face gently.

"I'm positive, just need to rest, okay?" He takes her hand in his, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"Maybe we could all take a nap together?" Natasha suggests as she enters their room.

"I like that idea," Wanda perks up.

"You know what? Me too," Sam agrees.

The three get themselves sorted, with Sam in the middle, Wanda laying her head on his chest, one of his arms around her waist, and Nat laying against his shoulder, her arms thrown around his upper chest, and a leg kicked across his.

Sam feels safe and comfortable like this, and knows both will be there when he wakes up.


	133. All You Do Is Fight! Torunn/James, Torunn/Francis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Tori here on AO3
> 
> I Hope You Enjoy!
> 
> If Not Let Me Know And I'll Redo It!
> 
> As Always, Thank You For Your Request!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took _forever_ and I'm sorry, I've had a lot of my plate the last few days and little time to do anything...
> 
> It's also shorter than intended, which I am also sorry for, someday I will do good on a request, but that's not today.

Francis is showing Torunn how to use his bow, holding her close to do so.

James sees and growls in the back of his throat.

"Oh no.." Pym whispers.

James “Accidentally” hits Francis with his shield, completely missing Torunn “somehow”.

"Oops, sorry," James shrugs.

"Are you alright, Francis?" Torunn helps him up, checking the archer for injuries.

"I'm fine, _James_ just needs to be more careful," Francis huffs.  
~~~  
James and Torunn are sparring while Francis does some target practice, when James manages to get Torunn's arms pinned behind her back, holding her to his chest.

A “stray” arrow grazes James' arm, making him let go of Torunn.

"Ooh, big miss, sorry," Francis laughs.

"Your targets are **Over There** ," James points to the targets in the opposite direction.

"How did one come this way?!"

"Like I said, big miss."

"It was an accident, James, let it go," Torunn interrupts.  
~~~  
Torunn is looking for James, Francis, and Azari when she hears a commotion. She finds Azari trying(and failing)to separate the other boys.

"You need to back off!" James yells, trying to hit Francis around Azari.

"You need to chill out!" Francis actually lands a punch.

"I am in desperate need of help!" Azari cries from in between them.

"All three of you stop fighting!" Torunn yells.

"Hey.." Azari huffs.

"Why are you fighting at all?!"

Overlapping argument ensues, and Torunn only gets the vaguest hint that they're fighting out of jealousy.

"Shut up!" She puts her foot down causing both of them to stop talking. "James, you go first," Torunn crosses her arms.

"Well, I was just trying to _civilly_ tell Francis here that you and I had something going on and that he needed to back off," James explains, glaring daggers at the archer.

Torunn makes a face, but looks to the fuming boy for his rebuttal, "Francis?"

"I simply told James that “something going on” and “being so possessive no one can talk to her” are two wildly different things!" Francis yells.

"And I tried to separate them before it escalated this far, and got caught up in the middle," Azari adds.

"Francis, James was not lying when he said we had something going on...but James, you are being very possessive at the same time, maybe we can all just...get along?" Torunn sighs.

"I...guess," James agrees.

"Great, buddy," Francis slaps a hand on James' back.

James lets out a sigh, wishing he hadn't agreed to this already.


	134. 29, Thor/Brunnhilde, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For anonymous over on Tumblr
> 
> I Hope You Enjoy! 
> 
> If Not Let Me Know And I'll Redo It!
> 
> As Always, Thank You For Your Request!
> 
> (Ps: I always love a request, so don't hesitate to ask)

Thor watches Loki and Brunnhilde.

The trickster is chatting her up, occasionally putting a hand in the wrong place.

Brunnhilde slaps it away and threatens him each time, but the sight alone makes Thor's blood boil.

"Brother! A word?" Thor pushes himself between them, wrapping an arm around his brother.

Brunnhilde mouths a thank you, before headed off.

"What do you want?" Loki rolls his eyes.

The second Brunnhilde is completely out of sight Thor's grip on the Jötunn's shoulder tightens, almost painfully.

"You're hurting me, you oaf!" The smaller God tries to get away.

"What I will do to you will be much, _much_ worse than this if you do not cease your attempts at courting Brunnhilde, _Brother_ ," Thor growls, spitting the last word like venom.

"You dare threaten me?! Over a woman no less!" Loki manages to break the grip, backing away.

"Choose your words carefully, for I will not hesitate to finish you."

"You have gone mad! I have no interest in your little hussy!"

Poor choice of words.

Thor punches Loki, knocking the wind out of him.

The trickster doubles over, one hand on his stomach, the other protecting his face.

"Whoa! Hey! He's annoying, I know! But that doesn't mean to beat him!" Brunnhilde cries, only catching the last bit of the exchange.

Thor is still tense, and ready for a fight, for any retaliation from his brother, but the smaller God just falls to the floor, a show of his surrender.

Brunnhilde grabs Thor's arm, pulling him away.

"You need to get that temper in check! You're fighting everyone!" She warns.

"Of course, perhaps you could help me with that.." Thor leaves his brother on the ground, a dangerous look in his eyes as he and Brunnhilde walk away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “ _why did Loki just give up?!_
> 
> Because he didn't want Thor to beat the ever loving shit out of him, and he was only playing, and had no interest in Brunnhilde.


	135. Helpful, Sam/Peter

Sam is making breakfast while Peter finishes up his homework in the kitchen.

Thanks to Luke moving stuff around the kitchen Sam can't reach anything he needs.

"Want me to get it?" Peter offers as he watches Sam bounce in an attempt to grab something.

"How dare you insult the vertically challenged!" Sam huffs, trying to climb the cabinet to get it.

"Fine then," Peter laughs.

Moments later Sam falls off of the cabinet, landing on his butt.

While the shorter teen is pouting on the floor Peter grabs the stuff.

"I could've gotten that!"

"I wanted to help.." Peter shrugs.


	136. Bite Me, Loki/Stephen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sorta hate this chapter, and it's okay if you do too...

Loki and Stephen are arguing and Loki's getting genuinely pissed off.

"Bite me!" He growls as Stephen reprimands him.

"Okay," Stephen smirks.

"Wait, what?"

Before Loki has time to process what just happened Stephen is digging his teeth into Loki's shoulder.

The God of Mischief lets out a soft moan and the sorcerer pulls away.

"Who told you you could stop?!" Loki whines.

Stephen laughs softly, before biting him again.


	137. Missed Cue, Thor/Bucky

"I have returned!" Thor announces as he enters his and Bucky's apartment.

"Welcome back, you want lunch?..or me?" Bucky winks.

Before Thor can answer his stomach rumbles.

"I suppose I will have lunch," the God laughs.

Bucky grumbles angrily, throwing together a sandwich anyways.

Thor pulls him into a kiss, "But I will have you as dessert."

Bucky's face turns bright red.


	138. How Dark Is Your Soul? Natasha/Bruce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, not as angsty as the title suggests.

"Hey, babe, can you get me a drink?" Natasha calls to Bruce while he's in the kitchen.

"What do you want?" He calls back.

"Something as dark and unforgiving as my soul!" Nat jokes.

The doctor can be heard rummaging around in the kitchen for a few.

He comes back with a glass of milk.

"I feel insulted," the assassin pouts, but accepts the drink.

"You should," Bruce kisses her forehead.


	139. Any Possible Excuse, Scott/Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adorable Scott Lang to brighten your day!

Scott grabs Hope's hand and she gives him a confused look.

"It's for an experiment, I swear!" He assures.

"What kind?"

"A...top secret one..."  
~~~  
"Hey! Hope! I learned that if you hold hands tight enough you can feel each other's heart beat!" Scott explains.

"Really?" Hope raises a brow.

"Yeah!" Scott grabs her hand tightly.

"Your heart is out of control," Hope laughs.

"That uh...that's not mine!"  
~~~  
Hope is headed out and Scott runs after her.

"Where are you going!?"

Hope doesn't answer and he grabs her hand.

"You're not leaving without me!"  
~~~  
"Jesus, it's cold in here.." Scott complains.

"It's a little cold. I guess.." Hope shrugs.

Scott grab both of her hands.

"My hands are frozen, help me out?"

Hope sighs, holding his hands.  
~~~  
"Your hands are so rough! Did you work on a farm or something!?" Scott grabs one of Hope's hands to “feel how rough they are”.

"No, but your hands are so soft that maybe I should protect them," Hope winks, gripping Scott's hands tighter.


	140. My Whole World, Peter/Gamora

"You know, Gamora, you can see the whole world through my eyes," Peter states matter of factly.

She raises a brow, but chooses to play along, and looks Peter in the eyes.

"Okay, now what?"

"What do you see?" Peter asks.

"Well...myself.." Gamora shrugs.

"And that's my whole world," Peter smiles.

They're about to kiss when--

"Get a room! You two are disgusting!" Rocket yells, throwing something at them.

"Really?! Right now?!" Peter yells.

Gamora laughs, pecking Peter's cheek.


	141. Caterpillar, Wanda/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rejoice! This has finally joined the roll, because I get so many requests for it! Plus, it's probably going to be my December story, unless you vote on that now, over on my Tumblr.

(told from your point of view)  
I lay in Wanda's lap and sigh.

"What?" She pushes my hair out of my face.

"I want to be like a caterpillar."

"Explain," she demands.

"Eat a lot. Sleep a lot. Wake up beautiful," I explain.

"You know most of them have a lifespan of about a week, right?" Wanda asks.

"That's just another highlight!" I laughs.

"Besides, you're already beautiful," I get a kiss on the forehead.

I feel my face heat up and she just giggles.

"I don't deserve you.." I whisper.


	142. 30: What A Wonderful World, Shuri Bucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A request for anonymous over on tumblr;
> 
> I Hope You Enjoy! If Not Let Me Know And I'll Redo It!
> 
> As Always, Thank You For Your Request!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to preface this with:
> 
> 1) This can be read either Romantically, platonically, or even a sorta familial vibe.
> 
> 2) While most of the time when I write Shuri she is 15-17 this one she is Letitia Wright's true age of 25.
> 
> And 3) I know nothing of how plants work.

While being rehabilitated in Wakanda Bucky really got into nature, not that he didn't love it before, but even more so now...

_"I made this so American Roses would grow better here, I thought you would like them," Shuri shows Bucky the system she rigged up to mimic the weather patterns and soil conditions of the United States._

_Oh...thank you," Bucky smiles._  
~~~  
He also took up cloud watching, and star gazing, because the latter of the two easier in Wakanda without so much light pollution.

_"How did I know I would find you here?" Shuri laughs as she sits next to where Bucky is laying._

_"Guess I'm predictable," Bucky laughs._

_"Or because you always have your head in the clouds," She laughs too, laying with him._  
~~~  
Bucky still gets down on himself, from time to time, knowing that even though there's no more programming in him, that doesn't change what he did.

_Bucky's got a kid(baby goat, not a child)in his lap, petting it gently._

_"You don't know how easy you have it, buddy," He whispers._

_"Are you okay?" Shuri sits with him._

_"I...I'm better now," Bucky smiles softly._  
~~~  
Bucky's learned that it's a pretty good world...

No...

**It's A Wonderful World**


	143. All Of The Cafes In New York, And He Walks Into Mine, Stephen/Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Anonymous on Tumblr,
> 
> I'm So Sorry This Took So Long! I finished it before I moved, and then forgot about it!
> 
> I Hope You Enjoy! If Not Let Me Know And I'll Redo It!
> 
> As Always, Thank You For Your Request!

"Hello," a stranger sits down with Stephen while the doctor is trying to enjoy his afternoon break.

"Hi.." May as well be polite.

"I'm Tony," the stranger introduces.

"Stephen."

Tony begins talking about...something? Stephen isn't quite listening...  
~~~  
Stephen chalked up yesterday as a tourist trying to make friends with a local.

That is until Tony sits down at his table again.

"Fancy seeing you again!" He laughs.

"Yes.." Stephen sighs.

Once again Tony mostly talks to himself while Stephen ignores him.  
~~~  
After a week of this Stephen starts to wear Bluetooth earbuds to drown him out.

Except, today Tony doesn't show up...

Stephen feels a little bad, because he probably hurt Tony's feelings, and all Tony did was try to be friendly.  
~~~  
Stephen's entire lunch break he realized he was waiting for Tony to walk in.

As he gets back to work he finds out _why_ Tony didn't show.

He sees the man in intensive care.

"What happened to him?" Stephen asks, pointing to Tony.

"He has a chronic heart condition, he had a mild heart attack this morning," a triage nurse explains.

Stephen slowly steps into Tony's room.

"Hey!..My cafe buddy," Tony laughs.

"Are you okay, Tony?"

"Better now that you're here," the shorter man winks.

"How is it that you just had a heart attack and are still so...you?" Stephen can't help cracking a smile.

"Because I have nothing to loose."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty much finished moving, meaning I can get back to writing, but my new internet is always being weird, so I might do one big post every few days instead of doing little ones(I.E. 2 chapters for the roll, plus requests, instead of the usual one roll).


	144. How Francis Feels, Francis/Torunn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part one of a request for Juiliettefrancois here on AO3
> 
> I Hope You Enjoy!
> 
> If Not Let Me Know And I'll Redo It!
> 
> As Always, Thank You For Your Request!
> 
> Super sorry for taking **Two Weeks** to do this! I had a lot come up IRL.

(Told From Francis' Point Of View)  
Torunn is...how do I put it...

Perfect? Maybe not completely, but damn near it!

She's strong, she's daring, she has a bigger heart than most people have brains, and-I have to add it-she's beautiful.

I don't quite know what this feeling is, but I like it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!


	145. How Torunn Feels, Torunn/Francis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of a request for Juiliettefrancois here on AO3
> 
> I Hope You Enjoy!
> 
> If Not Let Me Know And I'll Redo It!
> 
> As Always, Thank You For Your Request!
> 
> Sorry again...

(Told from Torunn's Point Of View)  
Francis is very nice, at least once you get to know him.

He's also very smart.

And very skilled.

I see him as a worthy adversary, and maybe even...

N-never mind!

He's a uh--he's a great friend of mine!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy Hell Y'all! >300 Kudos?!
> 
> Thank you all so much! I'm so glad so many people like this! I can't believe anyone even reads it!
> 
> I love each and every one of you! Thank you for your support!


	146. 29, Thor/Brunnhilde Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Anonymous On Tumblr;
> 
> I Hope You Enjoy!
> 
> If Not Let Me Know And I'll Redo It!
> 
> As Always, Thank You For Your Request!
> 
> Ps: I'm almost always taking requests for any story. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been on hiatus for way too long, and I'm sorry, I've had major writer's block, plus with the holidays there hasn't been much time for writing, and I've been sick a few days now.
> 
> I'll try to get back to an acceptable schedule soon(ish) I promise.

Thor watches Brunnhilde from a distance, mesmerized by the simplest movement she makes as she walks through the ship.

He has already bested his only competition for her affections, and-after they are alone-he will tell her of his feelings.  
~~~  
"Brunnhilde," Thor speaks softly as the Valkyrie enters her quarters.

"Thor! You scared me, you oaf!" Brunnhilde hits him playfully.

"My sincerest apologies, my dear, I never meant to," the God Of Thunder grabs her hand, kissing her knuckles.

"What is wrong with you?" She laughs, pulling her hand away, "“My Dear” you say."

"There is nothing wrong with me," Thor assures, crowding her against the door.

"Thor, stop," she pushes against his shoulder.

"No," he breathes in her ear, "I don't want to."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll leave what happens next up to you. ;)
> 
> Or maybe another part?


	147. Toxic, Peter/Sam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next Roll™ is all just me trying to make myself write, so non of them are long, or good, just words...

Sam is on his phone when Peter walks in.

"Hey, you know, a lot of people are saying you're very toxic, especially towards me.." Sam hums.

"Well," Peter shrugs, "they're not wrong."

"Wha-"

"With the taste of my lips you're on a ride."

"Peter..."

"I'm toxic, you're slipping under," Peter starts laughing.

"Stop it!"

"With the taste of--"

A pillow is thrown at the older teen.

"Hey!"


	148. Try Again, Sweetheart, Loki/Stephen

"Hey, you look good in that shirt," Stephen notes as Loki walks into the room.

The God turns to him, almost looking betrayed, and crosses his arms.

"Excuse you, I already look before I even put it on!"

"I'm sorry, that shirt is complemented by your beauty."

"That's more like it..."


	149. COME ON MAN! Bucky/Thor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _ Bucky's Thoughts _

Bucky and Thor are casually laying in bed together, talk when Bucky blurts out something he didn't mean to.

"Do you wanna get married?" _It's out there._

He's said it, _there's no taking it back now..._

Thor takes what feels like too long to answer and the trained assassin feels himself getting anxious.

"Oh, well sure! One day, when I know I am with the right person!" Thor chirps happily.

_ He didn't understand! _

_ Backtrack and take what you said! _

"No! You big doofus, to me!" _Damn it James!_


	150. Cat Gifs?! Natasha/Bruce

Natasha walks up and gives Bruce a kiss.

"You know, I love you more than my cat gifs," she giggles.

"Wow, that's some serious dedication, man, I'd put a ring on it fast," Clint warns, just casually hanging from some ropes in the ceiling.  



	151. Horror Movie, Scott/Hope

Scott is laid out on the couch, getting Netflix cued up.

"Hope! I wanna watch a horror movie!" He calls into the other room.

"They always scare you though!" Hope calls back.

"Then come watch it with me!"

"Oh hell no! I don't need any more fucking demons looking at me in the shower!"


	152. Maybe Later He'll Get To Feel The Heat With Somebody, Peter/Gamora

Peter is singing along to a song that's literally only in his head while he works on something, "I wanna dance with somebody!"

"Okay!"

Peter jumps out of his skin when Gamora responds from behind him.

"What?"

"I'll dance with you, come on."

Gamora takes his hands and he smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A) Probably already been done  
> B) I just thought it would be cute...


	153. Snow?! Wanda/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, this is a repost of the first chapter of my(now deleted)Wanda/Reader winter story! I might post all the rest here too! Who knows?

(Told From Your Point Of View)  
I wake Wanda up excitedly.

"What?" She whines, trying to pull the covers over her head.

"Wanda! It snowed!" I plop myself down on her legs.

"Are you 8 years old?" She teases.

"Haha," I cross my arms and pout.

"Fine, give me some time to get dressed," she gives in and I beam.  
~~~  
I'm already making snowballs by the time Wanda gets out the door.

"Again, are you ei--" a snowball stops her quip.

I take off before she can retaliate, laughing wildly.  
~~~  
Two hours...a snowball fight between me and Wanda turned into a snowball fight between me, Wanda, and Pietro, which evolved into “Everyone pelt Tony before he can get to his car” the second he came out.

Now we're all inside, in a big fluffy blanket, trying to warm up.

"Too cold," Pietro mumbles leaving the blanket.

Wanda giggles, pulling me closer.


	154. 30: Broken Arrows, Clint/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A request for FieryLion_16 here on AO3!
> 
> It ended up being a breakup story, sorry... T-T
> 
> I Hope You Enjoy!
> 
> If Not Let Me Know And I'll Redo It!
> 
> As Always, Thank You For Your Request!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Prompt: Broken Arrows, Daughtry

Told From Clint's Point Of View

I messed up big...I know I did...

And I'm going to make it up to them, I promise I will.  
~~~  
_"Hey, I, didn't mean it, I'm sorry," I follow my love as they pack their stuff._

 _"Did you mean anything? At all? Ever?" They turn to face me. Their cheeks are red and their eyes are swimming..._  
~~~  
I...I have to keep trying! I can't just loose them...

I look at the empty apartment and I realize...

Maybe I already did...  
~~~  
_"I did mean so much! Just not our fight! I was hurt, I was angry, I--"_

 _"Had your chance."_  
~~~  
That was the last thing they said before they left...

It's was like a shot in the heart...

I look at a picture of us that got knocked down and broken in the fight.

I can't believe how long ago this feels...

I need to make things better before they get worse...

I grab my cell, seeing their beautiful smile on my background...

I call them and I'm so surprised to actually get an answer...

"Clint?" They sound fine...

"Hey, M/C..."

"Is something wrong?"

"Why does something have to be wrong?" I feel like that came out wrong...

"Because I thought I made myself clear last month." Has it really been that long?

"I'm sorry, I just...I miss you.." I admit.

"I...I..."

They hang up and I feel like I've been kicked.

I guess they don't feel the same...  
~~~  
I lay in bed, staring at the ceiling, feeling empty.

This is all my fault...

There's gotta be a better way

Seems like every little word I say...

Keeps getting twisted...

Or coming out wrong... 

It's like...

I'm trying to hit the mark But I'm shooting with **Broken Arrows...**


	155. Game Night Is Banned Now, Peter/Sam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is all Danny’s fault...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I’m back bitches!  
> I’m stuck using my phone right now.  
> Have some weird and short chapters.

The team, MJ, and Harry are having a nice night in the living room of aunt May’s house when Danny suggests they play truth or dare.

So far they’ve found out that MJ does, in fact, use a nightlight, and that Danny does have a crush.

They’ve also made Harry call his dad about a fake girlfriend, and Luke take his shirt off.

Now it’s Peter’s turn to chose who to ask/dare.

“Sam, Truth Or Dare?”

“Dare.”

“I dare you to marry me,” Peter smirks.

“What?! Hell no!”

“Then I win,” the older teen shrugs.

“No you don’t! Ava! You’re the rule master! Tell him no he doesn’t!” Sam cries.

“I mean...while that’s a real cheap trick, he does win, technically,” Ava shrugs.

“You know what?! I’m going to marry the crap out of you right away! let me check if there’s someone free to marry us. you just think you can win like that? hell no-“ Sam leaves the room with his phone in hand.

“LET’S PLAY SOMETHING ELSE!” MJ cried.

“Danny! Look what you’ve done!” Ava cries.


	156. Steve The Soda Pop Cock Block, Stephen/Loki

Movie night at the Avengers Tower and Thor invited Stephen and Loki.

The others are trying to get all the snacks brought from the kitchen to the living room, and Loki, Stephen, and Steve have all been kicked out for “helping too much” which mean taking too much at once and dropping stuff.

Stephen has an arm around Loki and is about to kiss him when Steve very loudly opens a soda.

“We were having a moment!” Loki hisses.

“And I’m having a pop!” Steve retorts.


	157. Thor Will End You, Tony, Thor/Bucky

Bucky and Tony are having an argument when Tony yells, “I really Hate you!”

“I Hate Me More!” Bucky retorts.

“James! We have spoken about this,” Thor comes to put a hand on Bucky’s shoulder, while glaring daggers at Tony.


	158. Hot Hot Hot, Natasha/Bruce

Natasha And Bruce are sharing a bed.

And there’s a slight problem. 

“Nat...it’s so hot in here...”

Bruce has been complaining every five minutes since they laid down.

Nat huffs And slings herself on top of him, “If you don’t stop going on about how hot it is I’ll give you a reason to feel hot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna let you decide what happened next.


	159. Wake Up Call, Hope/Scott

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might have made a similar chapter for these two before???

“Scott, time to wake up,” Hope shakes Scott gently.

“Hmmmnn...no.”

Scott rolls away from her.

“Fine.”

Hope very gently lifts Scott’s shirt and begins to tickle his sides.

“No!...I’m awake!!!” Scott cries in between laughter.


	160. All These, Peter/Gamora

Peter is, in short, very, Very drunk.

“Whoo! I got a gun, and I got a mask, and I got a hot ass assassin girlfriend, I’m the king of the universe!” Star Lord yells.

“Peter, please, you need to calm down and sober up.”

Peter makes a disgusted face, “All of these flavors and you choose to be salty?”

Gamora huffs And knocks him out before dragging him back to the ship.


	161. This is just an A/N

I have deleted comments and added comment moderating.

Why? Endgame spoilers.

I will not change this until it comes out to purchase or stream.

Why? I know people who don’t get to watch movies till then.

Sorry 😬


	162. How We Feel, Peter/Sam Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by IrelandStiles!
> 
> I Hope You Enjoy!
> 
> If Not Let Me Know And I'll Redo It!
> 
> As Always, Thank You For Your Request!

“I barely even like you as a person, why would I like you as a crush!” Sam huffs.

“Because I’m hot as hell?” Peter offers, flexing.

“No, you **_Belong_** in Hell, there’s a difference.”

“Yeah, well, you’re no ray of sunshine yourself.”

Spider-Man pauses a moment.

“Well, maybe a little bit, I mean, looking at you too long Does cause blindness,” The taller teen smirks, obviously proud of his own joke.

“What did I say?” Fury’s voice comes over their communicators.

Nova sticks out his tongue.

“Sam...”

“Fine...Okay...I...don’t hate you?” Sam offers.

“High praise,” Peter huffs.

“Fine! Maybe I...respect you...and...” Nova whispers the last part.

“What was that?”

“...And your tight uniform...”

Sam really wishes his helmet covered more...

Peter is really glad that his mask covers his whole face.

“I huh...I...I...”

“Sike!” Nova takes off.

“YOU CAN’T JUST SAY SIKE AND MAKE IT GO AWAY!” Spider-Man webs after him.

“CAN AND DID!” Nova flies faster.

“GET BACK HERE BUCKET HEAD!”

“Yeah, Clint, get me Wanda, I need her help,” Fury speaks into a communicator.

**Author's Note:**

> Requests Are Open!  
> [If You Want, I Even Have A Prompt List!](https://rosie39.tumblr.com/post/179293069748/prompt-list-12)


End file.
